Voyage au centre de la Terre/I
Jules Verne VOYAGE AU CENTRE DE LA TERRE I Le 24 mai 1863, un dimanche, mon oncle, le professeur Lidenbrock, revint précipitamment vers sa petite maison située au numéro 19 de König-strasse, l'une des plus anciennes rues du vieux quartier de Hambourg. La bonne Marthe dut se croire fort en retard, car le dîner commençait à peine à chanter sur le fourneau de la cuisine. «Bon, me dis-je, s'il a faim, mon oncle, qui est le plus impatient des hommes, va pousser des cris de détresse. —Déja M. Lidonbrock! s'écria la bonne Marthe stupéfaite, en entre-bâillant la porte de la salle à manger. —Oui, Marthe; mais le dîner a le droit de ne point être cuit, car il n'est pas deux heures. La demie vient à peine de sonner à Saint-Michel. —Alors pourquoi M. Lidenbrock rentre-t-il? —Il nous le dira vraisemblablement. —Le voilà! je me sauve. Monsieur Axel, vous lui ferez entendre raison.» Et la bonne Marthe regagna son laboratoire culinaire. Je restai seul. Mais de faire entendre raison au plus irascible des professeurs, c'est ce que mon caractère un peu indécis ne me permettait pas. Aussi je me préparais à regagner prudemment ma petite chambre du haut, quand la porte de la rue cria sur ses gonds; de grands pieds firent craquer l'escalier de bois, et le maître de la maison, traversant la salle à manger, se précipite aussitôt dans son cabinet de travail. Mais, pendant ce rapide passage, il avait jeté dans un coin sa canne à tête de casse-noisette, sur la table son large chapeau à poils rebroussés et à son neveu ces paroles retentissantes: «Axel, suis-moi!» Je n'avais pas eu le temps de bouger que le professeur me criait déjà avec un vif accent d'impatience: «Eh bien! tu n'es pas encore ici?» Je m'élançai dans le cabinet de mon redoutable maître. Otto Lidenbrock n'était pas un méchant homme, j'en conviens volontiers; mais, à moins de changements improbables, il mourra dans la peau d'un terrible original. Il était professeur au Johannaeum, et faisait un cours de minéralogie pendant lequel il se mettait régulièrement en colère une fois ou deux. Non point qu'il se préoccupât d'avoir des élèves assidus à ses leçons, ni du degré d'attention qu'ils lui accordaient, ni du succès qu'ils pouvaient obtenir par la suite; ces détails ne l'inquiétaient guère. Il professait «subjectivement», suivant une expression de la philosophie allemande, pour lui et non pour les autres. C'était un savant égoïste, un puits de science dont la poulie grinçait quand on en voulait tirer quelque chose. En un mot, un avare. Il y a quelques professeurs de ce genre en Allemagne. Mon oncle, malheureusement, ne jouissait pas d'une extrême facilité de prononciation, sinon dans l'intimité, au moins quand il parlait en public, et c'est un défaut regrettable chez un orateur. En effet, dans ses démonstrations au Johannaeum, souvent le professeur s'arrêtait court; il luttait contre un mot récalcitrant qui ne voulait pas glisser entre ses lèvres, un de ces mots qui résistent, se gonflent et finissent par sortir sous la forme peu scientifique d'un juron. De là, grande colère. Il y a en minéralogie bien des dénominations semi-grecques, semi-latines, difficiles à prononcer, de ces rudes appellations qui écorcheraient les lèvres d'un poète. Je ne veux pas dire du mal de cette science. Loin de moi. Mais lorsqu'on se trouve en présence des cristallisations rhomboédriques, des résines rétinasphaltes, des ghélénites, des tangasites, des molybdates de plomb, des tungstates de manganèse et des titaniates de zircone, il est permis à la langue la plus adroite de fourcher. Or, dans la ville, on connaissait cette pardonnable infirmité de mon oncle, et on, en abusait, et on l'attendait aux passages dangereux, et il se mettait en fureur, et l'on riait, ce qui n'est pas de bon goût, même pour des Allemands. S'il y avait donc toujours grande affluence d'auditeurs aux cours de Lidenbrock, combien les suivaient assidûment qui venaient surtout pour se dérider aux belles colères du professeur! Quoi qu'il en soit, mon oncle, je ne saurais trop le dire, était un véritable savant. Bien qu'il cassât parfois ses échantillons à les essayer trop brusquement, il joignait au génie du géologue l'oeil du minéralogiste. Avec son marteau, sa pointe d'acier, son aiguille aimantée, son chalumeau et son flacon d'acide nitrique, c'était un homme très fort. A la cassure, à l'aspect, à la dureté, à la fusibilité, au son, à l'odeur, au goût d'un minéral quelconque, il le classait sans hésiter parmi les six cents espèces que la science compte aujourd'hui. Aussi le nom de Lidenbrock retentissait avec honneur dans les gymnases et les associations nationales. MM. Humphry Davy, de Humboldt, les capitaines Franklin et Sabine, ne manquèrent pas de lui rendre visite à leur passage à Hambourg. MM. Becquerel, Ebelmen, Brewater, Dumas, Milne-Edwards, aimaient à le consulter sur des questions les plus palpitantes de la chimie. Cette science lui devait d'assez belles découvertes, et, en 1853, il avait paru à Leipzig un Traité de Cristallographie transcendante, par le professeur Otto Lidenbrock, grand in-folio avec planches, qui cependant ne fit pas ses frais. Ajoutez à cela que mon oncle était conservateur du musée minéralogique de M. Struve, ambassadeur de Russie, précieuse collection d'une renommée européenne. Voilà donc le personnage qui m'interpellait avec tant d'impatience. Représentez-vous un homme grand, maigre, d'une santé de fer, et d'un blond juvénile qui lui ôtait dix bonnes années de sa cinquantaine. Ses gros yeux roulaient sans cesse derrière des lunettes considérables; son nez, long et mince, ressemblait à une lame affilée; les méchants prétendaient même qu'il était aimanté et qu'il attirait la limaille de fer. Pure calomnie; il n'attirait que le tabac, mais en grande abondance, pour ne point mentir. Quand j'aurai ajouté que mon oncle faisait des enjambées mathématiques d'une demi-toise, et si je dis qu'en marchant il tenait ses poings solidement fermés, signe d'un tempérament impétueux, on le connaîtra assez pour ne pas se montrer friand de sa compagnie. Il demeurait dans sa petite maison de Königstrasse, une habitation moitié bois, moitié brique, à pignon dentelé; elle donnait sur l'un de ces canaux sinueux qui se croisent au milieu du plus ancien quartier de Hambourg que l'incendie de 1842 a heureusement respecté. La vieille maison penchait un peu, il est vrai, et tendait le ventre aux passants; elle portait son toit incliné sur l'oreille, comme la casquette d'un étudiant de la Tugendbund; l'aplomb de ses lignes laissait à désirer; mais, en somme, elle se tenait bien, grâce à un vieil orme vigoureusement encastré dans la façade, qui poussait au printemps ses bourgeons en fleurs à travers les vitraux des fenêtres. Mon oncle ne laissait pas d'être riche pour un professeur allemand. La maison lui appartenait en toute propriété, contenant et contenu. Le contenu, c'était sa filleule Graüben, jeune Virlandaise de dix-sept ans, la bonne Marthe et moi. En ma double qualité de neveu et d'orphelin, je devins son aide-préparateur dans ses expériences. J'avouerai que je mordis avec appétit aux sciences géologiques; j'avais du sang de minéralogiste dans les veines, et je ne m'ennuyais jamais en compagnie de mes précieux cailloux. En somme, on pouvait vivre heureux dans cette maisonnette de König-strasse, malgré les impatiences de son propriétaire, car, tout en s'y prenant d'une façon un peu brutale, celui-ci ne m'en aimait pas moins. Mais cet homme-là ne savait pas attendre, et il était plus pressé que nature. Quand, en avril, il avait planté dans les pots de faïence de son salon des pieds de réséda ou de volubilis, chaque matin il allait régulièrement les tirer par les feuilles afin de hâter leur croissance. Avec un pareil original, il n'y avait qu'à obéir. Je me précipitai donc dans son cabinet. II Ce cabinet était un véritable musée. Tous les échantillons du règne minéral s'y trouvaient étiquetés avec l'ordre le plus parfait, suivant les trois grandes divisions des minéraux inflammables, métalliques et lithoïdes. Comme je les connaissais, ces bibelots de la science minéralogique! Que de fois, au lieu de muser avec des garçons de mon âge, je m'étais plu à épousseter ces graphites, ces anthracites, ces houilles, ces lignites, ces tourbes! Et les bitumes, les résines, les sels organiques qu'il fallait préserver du moindre atome de poussière! Et ces métaux, depuis le fer jusqu'à l'or, dont la valeur relative disparaissait devant l'égalité absolue des spécimens scientifiques! Et toutes ces pierres qui eussent suffi à reconstruire la maison de König-strasse, même avec une belle chambre de plus, dont je me serais si bien arrangé! Mais, en entrant dans le cabinet, je ne songeais guère à ces merveilles. Mon oncle seul occupait ma pensée. Il était enfoui dans son large fauteuil garni de velours d'Utrecht, et tenait entre les mains un livre qu'il considérait avec la plus profonde admiration. «Quel livre! quel livre!» s'écriait-il. Cette exclamation me rappela que le professeur Lidenbrock était aussi bibliomane à ses moments perdus; mais un bouquin n'avait de prix à ses yeux qu'à la condition d'être introuvable, ou tout au moins illisible. «Eh bien! me dit-il, tu ne vois donc pas? Mais c'est un trésor inestimable que j'ai rencontré ce matin en furetant dans la boutique du juif Hevelius. —Magnifique!» répondis-je avec un enthousiasme de commande. En effet, à quoi bon ce fracas pour un vieil in-quarto dont le dos et les plats semblaient faits d'un veau grossier, un bouquin jaunâtre auquel pendait un signet décoloré? Cependant les interjections admiratives du professeur ne discontinuaient pas. «Vois, disait-il, en se faisant à lui-même demandes et réponses; est-ce assez beau? Oui, c'est admirable! Et quelle reliure! Ce livre s'ouvre-t-il facilement? Oui, car il reste ouvert à n'importe quelle page! Mais se ferme-t-il bien? Oui, car la couverture et les feuilles forment un tout bien uni, sans se séparer ni bâiller en aucun endroit. Et ce dos qui n'offre pas une seule brisure après sept cents ans d'existence! Ah! voilà une reliure dont Bozerian, Closs ou Purgold eussent été fiers!» En parlant ainsi, mon oncle ouvrait et fermait successivement le vieux bouquin. Je ne pouvais faire moins que de l'interroger sur son contenu, bien que cela ne m'intéressât aucunement. «Et quel est donc le titre de ce merveilleux volume? demandai-je avec un empressement trop enthousiaste pour n'être pas feint. —Cet ouvrage! répondit mon oncle en s'animant, c'est l'Heims-Kringla de Snorre Turleson, le fameux auteur islandais du douzième siècle; c'est la Chronique des princes norvégiens qui régnèrent en Islande. —Vraiment! m'écriai-je de mon mieux, et, sans doute, c'est une traduction en langue allemande? —Bon! riposta vivement le professeur, une traduction! Et qu'en ferais-je de ta traduction! Qui se soucie de ta traduction! Ceci est l'ouvrage original en langue islandaise, ce magnifique idiome, riche et simple à la fois, qui autorise les combinaisons grammaticales les plus variées et de nombreuses modifications de mots! —Comme l'allemand, insinuai-je avec assez de bonheur. —Oui, répondit mon oncle en haussant les épaules; mais avec cette différence que la langue islandaise admet les trois genres comme le grec et décline les noms propres comme le latin! —Ah! fis-je un peu ébranlé dans mon indifférence, et les caractères de ce livre sont-ils beaux? —Des caractères! qui te parle de caractères, malheureux Axel! Il s'agit bien de caractères! Ah! tu prends cela pour un imprimé! Mais, ignorant, c'est un manuscrit, et un manuscrit runique!… —Runique? —Oui! Vas-tu me demander maintenant de t'expliquer ce mot? —Je m'en garderai bien,» répliquai-je avec l'accent d'un homme blessé dans son amour-propre. Mais mon oncle continua de plus belle, et m'instruisit, malgré moi, de choses que je ne tenais guère à savoir. «Les runes, reprit-il, étaient des caractères d'écriture usités autrefois en Islande, et, suivant la tradition, ils furent inventés par Odin lui-même! Mais regarde donc, admire donc, impie, ces types qui sont sortis de l'imagination d'un dieu!» Ma foi, faute de réplique, j'allais me prosterner, genre de réponse qui doit plaire aux dieux comme aux rois, car elle a l'avantage de ne jamais les embarrasser, quand un incident vint détourner le cours de la conversation. Ce fut l'apparition d'un parchemin crasseux qui glissa du bouquin et tomba à terre. Mon oncle se précipita sur ce brimborion avec une avidité facile à comprendra. Un vieux document, enfermé peut-être depuis un temps immémorial dans un vieux livre, ne pouvait manquer d'avoir un haut prix à ses yeux. «Qu'est-ce que cela?» s'écria-t-il. Et, en même temps, il déployait soigneusement sur sa table un morceau de parchemin long de cinq pouces, large de trois, et sur lequel s'allongeaient, en lignes transversales, des caractères de grimoire. En voici le fac-similé exact. Je tiens à faire connaître ces signes bizarres, car ils amenèrent le professeur Lidenbrock et son neveu à entreprendre la plus étrange expédition du dix-neuvième siècle: EF . E6 B3 DA DA BC C5 BC E6 C5 A2 C5 DA BC C5 C5 B4 C1 A6 C5 BC CE CF BC BC D8 A0 A2 B3 CF C5 C1 C5 A0 B3 C1 C5 A6 E6 B4 C5 B4 CF , BC D0 D8 B3 D0 CF E6 D0 CF C5_BC_ _BC_D0 AD A6 E6 E6 B3 C5 D8 CF B3 D0 C5_C1_ B3 A2 D0 C5 B4 CF E6 E6 C1 DA_BC_D0 _D0_CF A2 D0 D0 E6 . B3 BC B4 E6 B4 C1 C5 D0 D0 B2 BC B4 B4 A6 E6 D8 C1 C5 C5 A2 CF A2 DA A0 E6 D0 B3 CF A2 A6 CF , C1 D0 B4 AD BC C5 C1 B2 AD _B4_C5 A6 C1 C1_E6_ Le professeur considéra pendant quelques instants cette série de caractères; puis il dit en relevant ses lunettes: «C'est du runique; ces types sont absolument identiques à ceux du manuscrit de Snorre Turleson! Mais… qu'est-ce que cela peut signifier?» Comme le runique me paraissait être une invention de savants pour mystifier le pauvre monde, je ne fus pas fâché de voir que mon oncle n'y comprenait rien. Du moins, cela me sembla ainsi au mouvement de ses doigts qui commençaient à s'agiter terriblement. «C'est pourtant du vieil islandais!» murmurait-il entre ses dents. Et le professeur Lidenbrock devait bien s'y connaître, car il passait pour être un véritable polyglotte. Non pas qu'il parlât couramment les deux mille langues et les quatre mille idiomes employés à la surface du globe, mais enfin il en savait sa bonne part. Il allait donc, en présence de cette difficulté, se livrer à toute l'impétuosité de son caractère, et je prévoyais une scène violente, quand deux heures sonnèrent au petit cartel de la cheminée. Aussitôt la bonne Marthe ouvrit la porte du cabinet en disant: «La soupe est servie. —Au diable la soupe, s'écria mon oncle, et celle qui l'a faite, et ceux qui la mangeront!» Marthe s'enfuit; je volai sur ses pas, et, sans savoir comment, je me trouvai assis à ma place habituelle dans la salle à manger. J'attendis quelques instants. Le professeur ne vint pas. C'était la première fois, à ma connaissance, qu'il manquait à la solennité du dîner. Et quel dîner, cependant! une soupe au persil, une omelette au jambon relevée d'oseille à la muscade, une longe de veau à la compote de prunes, et, pour dessert, des crevettes au sucre, le tout arrosé d'un joli vin de la Moselle. Voilà ce qu'un vieux papier allait coûter à mon oncle. Ma foi, en qualité de neveu dévoué, je me crûs obligé de manger pour lui, et même pour moi. Ce que je fis en conscience. «Je n'ai jamais vu chose pareille! disait la bonne Marthe en servant. M. Lidenbrock qui n'est pas à table! —C'est à ne pas le croire. —Cela présage quelque événement grave!» reprenait la vieille servante en hochant la tête. Dans mon opinion, cela ne présageait rien, sinon une scène épouvantable, quand mon oncle trouverait son dîner dévoré. J'en étais à ma dernière crevette, lorsqu'une voix retentissante m'arracha aux voluptés du dessert. Je ne fis qu'un bond de la salle dans le cabinet. III «C'est évidemment du runique, disait le professeur en fronçant le sourcil. Mais il y a un secret, et je le découvrirai, sinon…» Un geste violent acheva sa pensée. «Mets-toi là, ajouta-t-il en m'indiquant la table du poing, et écris.» En un instant je fus prêt. «Maintenant, je vais te dicter chaque lettre de notre alphabet qui correspond à l'un de ces caractères islandais. Nous verrons ce que cela donnera. Mais, par saint Michel! garde-toi bien de te tromper!» La dictée commença. Je m'appliquai de mon mieux; chaque lettre fut appelée l'une après l'autre, et forma l'incompréhensible succession des mots suivants: mm . r n l l s e s r e u e l s e e c J d e s g t s s m f u n t e i e f n i e d r k e k t , s a m n a t r a t e S S a o d r r n e m t n a e I n u a e c t r r i l S a A t u a a r . n s c r c i e a a b s c c d r m i e e u t u l f r a n t u d t , i a c o s e i b o K e d i i Y Quand ce travail fut terminé, mon oncle prit vivement la feuille sur laquelle je venais d'écrire, et il l'examina longtemps avec attention. «Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?» répétait-il machinalement. Sur l'honneur, je n'aurais pas pu le lui apprendre. D'ailleurs il ne m'interrogea pas à cet égard, et il continua de se parler à lui-même: «C'est ce que nous appelons un cryptogramme, disait-il, dans lequel le sens est caché sous des lettres brouillées à dessein, et qui, convenablement disposées, formeraient une phrase intelligible! Quand je pense qu'il y a là peut-être l'explication ou l'indication d'une grande découverte!» Pour mon compte, je pensais qu'il n'y avait absolument rien, mais je gardai prudemment mon opinion. Le professeur prit alors le livre et le parchemin, et les compara tous les deux. «Ces deux écritures ne sont pas de la même main, dit-il; le cryptogramme est postérieur au livre, et j'en vois tout d'abord une preuve irréfragable. En effet, la première lettre est une double M qu'on chercherait, vainement dans le livre de Turleson, car elle ne fut ajoutée à l'alphabet islandais qu'au quatorzième siècle. Ainsi donc, il y a au moins deux cents ans entre le manuscrit et le document.» Cela j'en conviens, me parut assez logique. «Je suis donc conduit à penser, reprit mon oncle, que l'un des possesseurs de ce livre aura tracé ces caractères mystérieux. Mais qui diable était ce possesseur? N'aurait-il point mis son nom à quelque endroit de ce manuscrit?» Mon oncle releva ses lunettes, prit une forte loupe, et passa soigneusement en revue les premières pages du livre. Au verso de la seconde, celle du faux titre, il découvrit une sorte de macule, qui faisait à l'oeil l'effet d'une tache d'encre. Cependant, en y regardant de près, on distinguait quelques caractères à demi effacés. Mon oncle comprit que là était le point intéressant; il s'acharna donc sur la macule et, sa grosse loupe aidant, il finit par reconnaître les signes que voici, caractères runiques qu'il lut sans hésiter: D0 E6 B3 C5 BC D0 B4 B3 A2 BC BC C5 EF «Arne Saknussem! s'écria-t-il d'un ton triomphant, mais c'est un nom cela, et un nom islandais encore! celui d'un savant du seizième siècle, d'un alchimiste célèbre!» Je regardai mon oncle avec une certaine admiration. «Ces alchimistes, reprit-il, Avicenne, Bacon, Lulle, Paracelse, étaient les véritables, les seuls savants de leur époque. Ils ont fait des découvertes dont nous avons le droit d'être étonnés. Pourquoi, ce Saknussemm n'aurait-il pas enfoui sous cet incompréhensible cryptogramme quelque surprenante invention? Cela doit être ainsi. Cela est.» L'imagination du professeur s'enflammait à cette hypothèse. «Sans doute, osai-je répondre, mais quel intérêt pouvait avoir ce savant à cacher ainsi quelque merveilleuse découverte? —Pourquoi? pourquoi? Eh! le sais-je? Galilée n'en a-t-il pas agi ainsi pour Saturne? D'ailleurs, nous verrons bien; j'aurai le secret de ce document, et je ne prendrai ni nourriture ni sommeil avant de l'avoir deviné. —Oh! pensai-je. —Ni toi, non plus, Axel, reprit-il. —Diable! me dis-je, il est heureux que j'aie dîné pour deux! —Et d'abord, fit mon oncle, il faut trouver la langue de ce «chiffre.» Cela ne doit pas être difficile.» A ces mots, je relevai vivement la tête. Mon oncle reprit son soliloque: «Rien n'est plus aisé. Il y a dans ce document cent trente-deux lettres qui donnent soixante-dix-neuf consonnes contre cinquante-trois voyelles. Or, c'est à peu près suivant cette proportion que sont formés les mots des langues méridionales, tandis que les idiomes du nord sont infiniment plus riches en consonnes. Il s'agit donc d'une langue du midi.» Ces conclusions étaient fort justes. «Mais quelle est cette langue?» C'est là que j'attendais mon savant, chez lequel cependant je découvrais un profond analyste. «Ce Saknussemm, reprit-il, était un homme instruit; or, dès qu'il n'écrivait pas dans sa langue maternelle, il devait choisir de préférence la langue courante entre les esprits cultivés du seizième siècle, je veux dire le latin. Si je me trompe, je pourrai essayer de l'espagnol, du français, de l'italien, du grec, de l'hébreu. Mais les savants du seizième siècle écrivaient généralement en latin. J'ai donc le droit de dire à priori: ceci est du latin.» Je sautai sur ma chaise. Mes souvenirs de latiniste se révoltaient contre la prétention que cette suite de mots baroques pût appartenir à la douce langue de Virgile. «Oui! du latin, reprit mon oncle, mais du latin brouillé. —A la bonne heure! pensai-je. Si tu le débrouilles, tu seras fin, mon oncle. —Examinons bien, dit-il, en reprenant la feuille sur laquelle j'avais écrit. Voilà une série de cent trente-deux lettres qui se présentent sous un désordre apparent. Il y a des mots où les consonnes se rencontrent seules comme le premier «mrnlls,» d'autres où les voyelles, au contraire, abondent, le cinquième, par exemple, «unteief,» ou l'avant-dernier «oseibo.» Or, cette disposition n'a évidemment pas été combinée; elle est donnée mathématiquement par la raison inconnue qui a présidé à la succession de ces lettres. Il me parait certain que la phrase primitive a été écrite régulièrement, puis retournée suivant une loi qu'il faut découvrir. Celui qui posséderait la clef de ce «chiffre» le lirait couramment. Mais quelle est cette clef? Axel, as-tu cette clef?» A cette question je ne répondis rien, et pour cause. Mes regards s'étaient arrêtés sur un charmant portrait suspendu au mur, le portrait de Graüben. La pupille de mon oncle se trouvait alors à Altona, chez une de ses parentes, et son, absence me rendait fort triste, car, je puis l'avouer maintenant, la jolie Virlandaise et le neveu du professeur s'aimaient avec toute la patience et toute la tranquillité allemandes; nous nous étions fiancés à l'insu de mon oncle, trop géologue pour comprendre de pareils sentiments. Graüben était une charmante jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, d'un caractère un peu grave, d'un esprit un peu sérieux; mais elle ne m'en aimait pas moins; pour mon compte, je l'adorais, si toutefois ce verbe existe dans la langue tudesque! L'image de ma petite Virlandaise me rejeta donc, en un instant, du monde des réalités dans celui des chimères, dans celui des souvenirs. Je revis la fidèle compagne de mes travaux et de mes plaisirs. Elle m'aidait à ranger chaque jour les précieuses pierres de mon oncle; elle les étiquetait avec moi. C'était une très forte minéralogiste que mademoiselle Graüben! Elle aimait à approfondir les questions ardues de la science. Que de douces heures nous avions passées à étudier ensemble, et combien j'enviai souvent le sort de ces pierres insensibles qu'elle maniait de ses charmantes mains. Puis, l'instant de là récréation venue, nous sortions tous les deux; nous prenions par les allées touffues de l'Alsser, et nous nous rendions de compagnie au vieux moulin goudronné qui fait si bon effet à l'extrémité du lac; chemin faisant, on causait en se tenant par la main; je lui racontais des choses dont elle riait de son mieux; on arrivait ainsi jusqu'au bord de l'Elbe, et, après avoir dit bonsoir aux cygnes qui nagent parmi les grands nénuphars blancs, nous revenions au quai par la barque à vapeur. Or, j'en étais là de mon rêve, quand mon oncle, frappant la table du poing, me ramena violemment à la réalité. «Voyons, dit-il, la première, idée qui doit se présenter à l'esprit pour brouiller les lettres d'une phrase, c'est, il me semble, d'écrire les mots verticalement au lieu de les tracer horizontalement. —Tiens! pensai-je. —Il faut voir ce que cela produit, Axel, jette une phrase quelconque sur ce bout de papier; mais, au lieu de disposer les lettres à la suite les unes des autres, mets-les successivement par colonnes verticales, de manière à les grouper en nombre de cinq ou six.» Je compris ce dont il s'agissait, et immédiatement j'écrivis de haut en bas: J m n e , b e e , t G e t' b m i r n a i a t a ! i e p e ü «Bon, dit le professeur, sans avoir lu. Maintenant, dispose ces mots sur une ligne horizontale. J'obéis, et j'obtins la phrase suivante: Jmne,b ee,tGe t'bmirn aiata! iepeü «Parfait! fit mon oncle en m'arrachant le papier des mains, voilà qui a déjà la physionomie du vieux document; les voyelles sont groupées ainsi que les consonnes dans le même désordre; il y a même des majuscules au milieu des mots, ainsi que des virgules, tout comme dans le parchemin de Saknussemm!» Je ne puis m'empêcher de trouver ces remarques fort ingénieuses. «Or, reprit mon oncle en s'adressant directement à moi, pour lire la phrase que tu viens d'écrire, et que je ne connais pas, il me suffira de prendre successivement la première lettre de chaque mot, puis la seconde, puis la troisième, ainsi de suite. Et mon oncle, à son grand étonnement, et surtout au mien, lut: Je t'aime bien, ma petite Graüben! «Hein!» fit le professeur. Oui, sans m'en douter, en amoureux maladroit, j'avais tracé cette phrase compromettante! «Ah! tu aimes Graüben! reprit mon oncle d'un véritable ton de tuteur! —Oui … Non … balbutiai-je! —Ah! tu aimes Graüben, reprit-il machinalement. Eh bien, appliquons mon procédé au document en question!» Mon oncle, retombé dans son absorbante contemplation, oubliait déjà mes imprudentes paroles. Je dis imprudentes, car la tête du savant ne pouvait comprendre les choses du coeur. Mais, heureusement, la grande affaire du document l'emporta. Au moment de faire son expérience capitale, les yeux du professeur Lidenbrock lancèrent des éclairs à travers ses lunettes; ses doigts tremblèrent, lorsqu'il reprit le vieux parchemin; il était sérieusement ému. Enfin il toussa fortement, et d'une voix grave, appelant successivement la première lettre, puis la seconde de chaque mot; il me dicta la série suivante: mmessunkaSenrA.icefdoK.segnittamurtn ecertserrette,rotaivsadua,ednecsedsadne lacartniiiluJsiratracSarbmutabiledmek meretarcsilucoYsleffenSnI En finissant, je l'avouerai, j'étais émotionné, ces lettres, nommées une à une, ne m'avaient présenté aucun sens à l'esprit; j'attendais donc que le professeur laissât se dérouler pompeusement entre ses lèvres une phrase d'une magnifique latinité. Mais, qui aurait pu le prévoir! Un violent coup de poing ébranla la table. L'encre rejaillit, la plume me sauta des mains. «Ce n'est pas cela! s'écria mon oncle, cela n'a pas le sens commun!» Puis, traversant le cabinet comme un boulet, descendant l'escalier comme une avalanche, il se précipita dans König-strasse, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. IV «Il est parti? s'écria Marthe en accourant au bruit de la porte de la rue qui, violemment refermée, venait d'ébranler la maison tout entière. —Oui! répondis-je, complètement parti! —Eh bien? et son dîner? fit la vieille servante. —Il ne dînera pas! —Et son souper? —Il ne soupera pas! —Comment? dit Marthe en joignant les mains. —Non, bonne Marthe, il ne mangera plus, ni personne dans la maison! Mon oncle Lidenbrock nous met tous à la diète jusqu'au moment où il aura déchiffré un vieux grimoire qui est absolument indéchiffrable! —Jésus! nous n'avons donc plus qu'à mourir de faim!» Je n'osai pas avouer qu'avec un homme aussi absolu que mon oncle, c'était un sort inévitable. La vieille servante, sérieusement alarmée, retourna dans sa cuisine en gémissant. Quand je fus seul, l'idée me vint d'aller tout conter à Graüben; mais comment quitter la maison? Et s'il m'appelait? Et s'il voulait recommencer ce travail logogriphique, qu'on eût vainement proposé au vieil OEdipe! Et si je ne répondais pas à son appel, qu'adviendrait-il? Le plus sage était de rester. Justement, un minéralogiste de Besançon venait de nous adresser une collection de géodes siliceuses qu'il fallait classer. Je me mis au travail. Je triai, j'étiquetai, je disposai dans leur vitrine toutes ces pierres creuses au-dedans desquelles s'agitaient de petits cristaux. Mais cette occupation ne m'absorbait pas; l'affaire du vieux document ne laissait point de me préoccuper étrangement. Ma tête bouillonnait, et je me sentais pris d'une vague inquiétude. J'avais le pressentiment d'une catastrophe prochaine. Au bout d'une heure, mes géodes étaient étagées avec ordre. Je me laissai aller alors dans le grand fauteuil d'Utrecht, les bras ballants et la tête renversée. J'allumai ma pipe à long tuyau courbe, dont le fourneau sculpté représentait une naïade nonchalamment étendue; puis, je m'amusai à suivre les progrès de la carbonisation, qui de ma naïade faisait peu à peu une négresse accomplie. De temps en temps, j'écoutais si quelque pas retentissait dans l'escalier. Mais non. Où pouvait être mon oncle en ce moment? Je me le figurais courant sous les beaux arbres de la route d'Altona, gesticulant, tirant au mur avec sa canne, d'un bras violent battant les herbes, décapitant les chardons et troublant dans leur repos les cigognes solitaires. Rentrerait-il triomphant ou découragé? Qui aurait raison l'un de l'autre, du secret ou de lui? Je m'interrogeais ainsi, et, machinalement, je pris entre mes doigts la feuille de papier sur laquelle s'allongeait l'incompréhensible série des lettres tracées par moi. Je me répétais: «Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?» Je cherchai à grouper ces lettres de manière à former des mots. Impossible. Qu'on les réunit par deux, trois, ou cinq, ou six, cela ne donnait absolument rien d'intelligible; il y avait bien les quatorzième; quinzième et seizième lettres qui faisaient le mot anglais «ice», et la quatre-vingt-quatrième, la quatre-vingt-cinquième et la quatre-vingt-sixième formaient le mot «sir». Enfin, dans le corps du document, et à la deuxième et à la troisième ligne, je remarquai aussi les mots latins «rota», «mutabile», «ira», «neo», «atra». «Diable, pensai-je, ces derniers mots sembleraient donner raison à mon oncle sur la langue du document! Et même, à la quatrième ligne, j'aperçois encore le mot «luco» qui se traduit par «bois sacré». Il est vrai qu'à la troisième, on lit le mot «tabiled» de tournure parfaitement hébraïque, et à la dernière, les vocables «mer», «arc», «mère», qui sont purement français.» Il y avait là de quoi perdre la tête! Quatre idiomes différents dans cette phrase absurde! Quel rapport pouvait-il exister entre les mots «glace, monsieur, colère, cruel, bois sacré, changeant, mère, arc ou mer?» Le premier et le dernier seuls se rapprochaient facilement; rien d'étonnant que, dans un document écrit en Islande, il fût question d'une «mer de glace». Mais de là à comprendre le reste du cryptogramme, c'était autre chose. Je me débattais donc contre une insoluble difficulté; mon cerveau s'échauffait; mes yeux clignaient sur la feuille de papier; les cent trente-deux lettres semblaient voltiger autour de moi, comme ces larmes d'argent qui glissent dans l'air autour de notre tête, lorsque le sang s'y est violemment porté. J'étais en proie à une sorte d'hallucination; j'étouffais; il me fallait de l'air. Machinalement, je m'éventai avec la feuille de papier, dont le verso et le recto se présentèrent successivement à mes regards. Quelle fut ma surprise, quand, dans l'une de ces voltes rapides, au moment où le verso se tournait vers moi, je crus voir apparaître des mots parfaitement lisibles, des mots latins, entre autres «craterem» et «terrestre». Soudain une lueur se fit dans mon esprit; ces seuls indices me firent entrevoir la vérité; j'avais découvert la loi du chiffre. Pour lire ce document, il n'était pas même nécessaire de le lire à travers la feuille retournée! Non. Tel il était, tel il m'avait été dicté, tel il pouvait être épelé couramment. Toutes les ingénieuses combinaisons du professeur se réalisaient; il avait eu raison pour la disposition des lettres, raison pour la langue du document! Il s'en fallut d'un «rien» qu'il pût lire d'un bout à l'autre cette phrase latine, et ce «rien», le hasard venait de me le donner! On comprend si je fus ému! Mes yeux se troublèrent. Je ne pouvais m'en servir. J'avais étalé la feuille de papier sur la table. Il me suffisait d'y jeter un regard pour devenir possesseur du secret. Enfin je parvins à calmer mon agitation. Je m'imposai la loi de faire deux fois le tour de la chambre pour apaiser mes nerfs, et je revins m'engouffrer dans le vaste fauteuil. «Lisons», m'écriai-je, après avoir refait dans mes poumons une ample provision d'air. Je me penchai sur la table; je posai mon doigt successivement sur chaque lettre, et, sans m'arrêter, sans hésiter, un instant, je prononçai à haute voix la phrase tout entière. Mais quelle stupéfaction, quelle terreur m'envahit! Je restai d'abord comme frappé d'un coup subit. Quoi! ce que je venais d'apprendre s'était accompli! un homme avait eu assez d'audace pour pénétrer! … «Ah! m'écriai-je en bondissant: mais non! mais non! mon oncle ne le saura pas! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il vint à connaître un semblable voyage! Il voudrait en goûter aussi! Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter! Un géologue si déterminé! il partirait quand même, malgré tout, en dépit de tout! Et il m'emmènerait avec lui, et nous n'en reviendrions pas! Jamais! jamais!» J'étais dans une surexcitation difficile à peindre. «Non! non! ce ne sera pas, dis-je avec énergie, et, puisque je peux empêcher qu'une pareille idée vienne à l'esprit de mon tyran, je le ferai. A tourner et à retourner ce document, il pourrait par hasard en découvrir la clef! Détruisons-le.» Il y avait un reste de feu dans la cheminée. Je saisis non seulement la feuille de papier, mais le parchemin de Saknussem; d'une main fébrile j'allais précipiter le tout sur les charbons et anéantir ce dangereux secret, quand la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit. Mon oncle parut. V Je n'eus que le temps de replacer sur la table le malencontreux document. Le professeur Lidenbrock paraissait profondément absorbé. Sa pensée dominante ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit; il avait évidemment scruté, analysé l'affaire, mis en oeuvre toutes les ressources de son imagination pendant sa promenade, et il revenait appliquer quelque combinaison nouvelle. En effet, il s'assit dans son fauteuil, et, la plume à la main, il commença à établir des formules qui ressemblaient à un calcul algébrique. Je suivais du regard sa main frémissante; je ne perdais pas un seul de ses mouvements. Quelque résultat inespéré allait-il donc inopinément se produire? Je tremblais, et sans raison, puisque la vraie combinaison, la «seule» étant déjà trouvée, toute autre recherche devenait forcément vaine. Pendant trois longues heures, mon oncle travailla sans parler, sans lever la tête, effaçant, reprenant, raturant, recommençant mille fois. Je savais bien que, s'il parvenait à arranger des lettres suivant toutes les positions relatives qu'elles pouvaient occuper, la phrase se trouverait faite. Mais je savais aussi que vingt lettres seulement peuvent former deux quintillions, quatre cent trente-deux quatrillions, neuf cent deux trillions, huit milliards, cent soixante-seize millions, six cent quarante mille combinaisons. Or, il y avait cent trente-deux lettres dans la phrase, et ces cent trente-deux lettres donnaient un nombre de phrases différentes composé de cent trente-trois chiffres au moins, nombre presque impossible à énumérer et qui échappe à toute appréciation. J'étais rassuré sur ce moyen héroïque de résoudre le problème. Cependant le temps s'écoulait; la nuit se fit; les bruits de la rue s'apaisèrent; mon oncle, toujours courbé sur sa tâche, ne vit rien, pas même la bonne Marthe qui entr'ouvrit la porte; il n'entendit rien, pas même la voix de cette digne servante, disant: «Monsieur soupera-t-il ce soir?» Aussi Marthe dut-elle s'en aller sans réponse: pour moi, après avoir résisté pendant quelque temps, je fus pris d'un invincible sommeil, et je m'endormis sur un bout du canapé, tandis que mon oncle Lidenbrock calculait et raturait toujours. Quand je me réveillai, le lendemain, l'infatigable piocheur était encore au travail. Ses yeux rouges, son teint blafard, ses cheveux entremêlés sous sa main fiévreuse, ses pommettes empourprées indiquaient assez sa lutte terrible avec l'impossible, et, dans quelles fatigues de l'esprit, dans quelle contention du cerveau, les heures durent s'écouler pour lui. Vraiment, il me fit pitié. Malgré les reproches que je croyais être en droit de lui faire, une certaine émotion me gagnait. Le pauvre homme était tellement possédé de son idée, qu'il oubliait de se mettre en colère; toutes ses forces vives se concentraient sur un seul point, et, comme elles ne s'échappaient pas par leur exutoire ordinaire, on pouvait craindre que leur tension ne le fît éclater d'un instant à l'autre. Je pouvais d'un geste desserrer cet étau de fer qui lui serrait le crâne, d'un mot seulement! Et je n'en fis rien. Cependant j'avais bon coeur. Pourquoi restai-je muet en pareille circonstance? Dans l'intérêt même de mon oncle. «Non, non, répétai-je, non, je ne parlerai pas! Il voudrait y aller, je le connais; rien ne saurait l'arrêter. C'est une imagination volcanique, et, pour faire ce que d'autres géologues n'ont point fait, il risquerait sa vie. Je me tairai; je garderai ce secret dont le hasard m'a rendu maître; le découvrir, ce serait tuer le professeur Lidenbrock. Qu'il le devine, s'il le peut; je ne veux pas me reprocher un jour de l'avoir conduit à sa perte. Ceci bien résolu, je me croisai les bras, et j'attendis. Mais j'avais compté sans un incident qui se produisit à quelques heures de là. Lorsque la bonne Marthe voulut sortir de la maison pour se rendre au marché, elle trouva la porte close; la grosse clef manquait à la serrure. Qui l'avait ôtée? Mon oncle évidemment, quand il rentra la veille après son excursion précipitée. Était-ce à dessein? Était-ce par mégarde? Voulait-il nous soumettre aux rigueurs de la faim? Cela m'eût paru un peu fort. Quoi! Marthe et moi, nous serions victimes d'une situation qui ne nous regardait pas le moins du monde? Sans doute, et je me souvins d'un précédent de nature à nous effrayer. En effet, il y a quelques années, à l'époque où mon oncle travaillait à sa grande classification minéralogique, il demeura quarante-huit heures sans manger, et toute sa maison dut se conformer à cette diète scientifique. Pour mon compte, j'y gagnai des crampes d'estomac fort peu récréatives chez un garçon d'un naturel assez vorace. Or, il me parut que le déjeuner allait faire défaut comme le souper de la veille. Cependant je résolus d'être héroïque et de ne pas céder devant les exigences de la faim. Marthe prenait cela très au sérieux et se désolait, la bonne femme. Quant à moi, l'impossibilité de quitter la maison me préoccupait davantage et pour cause. On me comprend bien. Mon oncle travaillait toujours; son imagination se perdait dans le monde idéal des combinaisons; il vivait loin de la terre, et véritablement en dehors des besoins terrestres. Vers midi, la faim m'aiguillonna sérieusement; Marthe, très innocemment, avait dévoré la veille les provisions du garde-manger; il ne restait plus rien à la maison, Cependant je tins bon. J'y mettais une sorte de point d'honneur. Deux heures sonnèrent. Cela devenait ridicule, intolérable même; j'ouvrais des yeux démesurés. Je commençai à me dire que j'exagérais l'importance du document; que mon oncle n'y ajouterait pas foi; qu'il verrait là une simple mystification; qu'au pis aller on le retiendrait malgré lui, s'il voulait tenter l'aventure; qu'enfin il pouvait découvrit lui-même la clef du «chiffre», et que j'en serais alors pour mes frais d'abstinence. Ces raisons, que j'eusse rejetées la veille avec indignation, me parurent excellentes; je trouvai même parfaitement absurde d'avoir attendu si longtemps, et mon parti fut pris de tout dire. Je cherchais donc une entrée en matière, pas trop brusque, quand le professeur se leva, mit son chapeau et se prépara à sortir. Quoi, quitter la maison, et nous enfermer encore! Jamais. «Mon oncle!» dis-je. Il ne parut pas m'entendre. «Mon oncle Lidenbrock! répétai-je en élevant la voix. —Hein? fit-il comme un homme subitement réveillé. —Eh bien! cette clef? —Quelle clef? La clef de la porte? —Mais non, m'écriai-je, la clef du document!» Le professeur me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes; il remarqua sans doute quelque chose d'insolite dans ma physionomie, car il me saisit vivement le bras, et, sans pouvoir parler, il m'interrogea du regard. Cependant jamais demande ne fut formulée d'une façon plus nette. Je remuai la tête de haut en bas. Il secoua la sienne avec une sorte de pitié, comme s'il avait affaire à un fou. Je fis un geste plus affirmatif. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un vif éclat; sa main devint menaçante. Cette conversation muette dans ces circonstances eût intéressé le spectateur le plus indifférent. Et vraiment j'en arrivais à ne plus oser parler, tant je craignais que mon oncle ne m'étouffât dans les premiers embrassements de sa joie. Mais il devint si pressant qu'il fallut répondre. «Oui, cette clef!… le hasard!… —Que dis-tu? s'écria-t-il avec une indescriptible émotion. —Tenez, dis-je en lui présentant la feuille de papier sur laquelle j'avais écrit, lisez. —Mais cela ne signifie rien! répondit-il en froissant la feuille. —Rien, en commençant à lire par le commencement, mais par la fin…» Je n'avais pas achevé ma phrase que le professeur poussait un cri, mieux qu'un cri, un véritable rugissement! Une révélation venait de se faire, dans son esprit. Il était transfiguré. «Ah! ingénieux Saknussemm! s'écria-t-il, tu avais donc d'abord écrit ta phrase à l'envers!» Et se précipitant sur la feuille de papier, l'oeil trouble, la voix émue, il lut le document tout entier, en remontant de la dernière lettre à la première. Il était conçu en ces termes: In Sneffels Yoculis craterem kem delibat umbra Scartaris Julii intra calendas descende, audas viator, et terrestre centrum attinges. Kod feci. Arne Saknussem. Ce qui, de ce mauvais latin, peut être traduit ainsi: Descends dans le cratère du Yocul de Sneffels que l'ombre du Scartaris vient caresser avant les calendes de Juillet, voyageur audacieux, et tu parviendras au centre de la Terre. Ce que j'ai fait. Arne Saknussemm, Mon oncle, à cette lecture, bondit comme s'il eût inopinément touché une bouteille de Leyde. Il était magnifique d'audace, de joie et de conviction. Il allait et venait; il prenait sa tête à deux mains; il déplaçait les siéges; il empilait ses livres; il jonglait, c'est à ne pas le croire, avec ses précieuses géodes; il lançait un coup de poing par-ci, une tape par-là. Enfin ses nerfs se calmèrent et, comme un homme épuisé par une trop grande dépense de fluide, il retomba dans son fauteuil. «Quelle heure est-il donc? demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence. —Trois heures, répondis-je. —Tiens! mon dîner a passé vite. Je meurs de faim. A table. Puis ensuite… —Ensuite? —Tu feras ma malle. —Hein! m'écriai-je. —Et la tienne!» répondit l'impitoyable professeur en entrant dans la salle à manger. VI A ces paroles, un frisson me passa par tout le corps. Cependant je me contins. Je résolus même de faire bonne figure. Des arguments scientifiques pouvaient seuls arrêter le professeur Lidenbrock; or, il y en avait, et de bons, contre la possibilité d'un pareil voyage. Aller au centre de la terre! Quelle folie! Je réservai ma dialectique pour le moment opportun, et je m'occupai du repas. Inutile de rapporter les imprécations de mon oncle devant la table desservie. Tout s'expliqua. La liberté fut rendue à la bonne Marthe. Elle courut au marché et fit si bien, qu'une heure après ma faim était calmée, et je revenais au sentiment de la situation. Pendant le repas, mon oncle fut presque gai; il lui échappait de ces plaisanteries de savant qui ne sont jamais bien dangereuses. Après le dessert, il me fit signe de le suivre dans son cabinet. J'obéis. Il s'assit à un bout de sa table de travail, et moi à l'autre. «Axel, dit-il d'une voix assez douce, tu es un garçon très ingénieux; tu m'as rendu là un fier service, quand, de guerre lasse, j'allais abandonner cette combinaison. Où me serais-je égaré? Nul ne peut le savoir! Je n'oublierai jamais cela, mon garçon, et de la gloire que nous allons acquérir tu auras ta part. «Allons! pensai-je, il est de bonne humeur; le moment est venu de discuter cette gloire. —Avant tout, reprit mon oncle, je te recommande le secret le plus absolu, tu m'entends? Je ne manque pas d'envieux dans le monde des savants, et beaucoup voudraient entreprendre ce voyage, qui ne s'en douteront qu'à notre retour. —Croyez-vous, dis-je, que le nombre de ces audacieux fût si grand? —Certes! qui hésiterait à conquérir une telle renommée? Si ce document était connu, une armée entière de géologues se précipiterait sur les traces d'Arne Saknussemm! —Voilà ce dont je ne suis pas persuadé, mon oncle, car rien ne prouve l'authenticité de ce document. —Comment! Et le livre dans lequel nous l'avons découvert! —Bon! j'accorde que ce Saknussemm ait écrit ces lignes, mais s'ensuit-il qu'il ait réellement accompli ce voyage, et ce vieux parchemin ne peut-il renfermer une mystification?» Ce dernier mot, un peu hasardé, je regrettai presque de l'avoir prononcé; le professeur fronça son épais sourcil, et je craignais d'avoir compromis les suites de cette conversation. Heureusement il n'en fut rien. Mon sévère interlocuteur ébaucha une sorte de sourire sur ses lèvres et répondit: «C'est ce que nous verrons. —Ah! fis-je un peu vexé; mais permettez-moi d'épuiser la série des objections relatives à ce document. —Parle, mon garçon, ne te gêne pas. Je te laisse toute liberté d'exprimer ton opinion. Tu n'es plus mon neveu, mais mon collègue. Ainsi, va. —Eh bien, je vous demanderai d'abord ce que sont ce Yocul, ce Sneffels et ce Scartaris, dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler? —Rien n'est plus facile. J'ai précisément reçu, il y a quelque temps, une carte de mon ami Peterman, de Leipzig; elle ne pouvait arriver plus à propos. Prends le troisième atlas dans la seconde travée de la grande bibliothèque, série Z, planche 4.» Je me levai, et, grâce à ces indications précises, je trouvai rapidement l'atlas demandé. Mon oncle l'ouvrit et dit: «Voici une des meilleures cartes de l'Islande, celle de Handerson, et je crois qu'elle va nous donner la solution de toutes tes difficultés.» Je me penchai sur la carte. «Vois cette île composée de volcans, dit le professeur, et remarque qu'ils portent tous le nom de Yocul. Ce mot veut dire «glacier» en islandais, et, sous la latitude élevée de l'Islande, la plupart des éruptions se font jour à travers les couches de glace. De là cette dénomination de Yocul appliquée à tous les monts ignivomes de l'île. —Bien, répondis-je, mais qu'est-ce que le Sneffels?» J'espérais qu'à cette demande il n'y aurait pas de réponse. Je me trompais. Mon oncle reprit: «Suis-moi sur la côte occidentale de l'Islande. Aperçois-tu Reykjawik, sa capitale? Oui. Bien. Remonte les fjörds innombrables de ces rivages rongés par la mer, et arrête-toi un peu au-dessous du soixante-cinquième degré de latitude. Que vois-tu là? —Une sorte de presqu'île semblable à un os décharné, que termine une énorme rotule. —La comparaison est juste, mon garçon; maintenant, n'aperçois-tu rien sur cette rotule? —Si, un mont qui semble avoir poussé en mer. —Bon! c'est le Sneffels. —Le Sneffels? —Lui-même, une montagne haute de cinq mille pieds, l'une des plus remarquables de l'île, et à coup sûr la plus célèbre du monde entier, si son cratère aboutit au centre du globe. —Mais c'est impossible! m'écriai-je en haussant les épaules et révolté contre une pareille supposition. —Impossible! répondit le professeur Lidenbrock d'un ton sévère. Et pourquoi cela? —Parce que ce cratère, est évidemment obstrué par les laves, les roches brûlantes, et qu'alors… —Et si c'est un cratère éteint? —Éteint? —Oui. Le nombre des volcans en activité à la surface du globe n'est actuellement que de trois cents environ; mais il existe une bien plus grande quantité de volcans éteints. Or le Sneffels compte parmi ces derniers, et, depuis les temps historiques, il n'a eu qu'une seule éruption, celle de 1219; à partir de cette époque, ses rumeurs se sont apaisées peu à peu, et il n'est plus au nombre des volcans actifs.» À ces affirmations positives je n'avais absolument rien à répondre; je me rejetai donc sur les autres obscurités que renfermait le document. «Que signifie ce mot Scartaris, demandai-je, et que viennent faire là les calendes de juillet?» Mon oncle prit quelques moments de réflexion. J'eus un instant d'espoir, mais un seul, car bientôt il me répondit en ces termes: «Ce que tu appelles obscurité est pour moi lumière. Cela prouve les soins ingénieux avec lesquels Saknussemm a voulu préciser sa découverte. Le Sneffels est formé de plusieurs cratères; il y avait donc nécessité d'indiquer celui d'entre eux qui mène au centre du globe. Qu'a fait le savant Islandais? Il a remarqué qu'aux approches des calendes de juillet, c'est-à-dire vers les derniers jours du mois de juin, un des pics de la montagne, le Scartaris, projetait son ombre jusqu'à l'ouverture du cratère en question, et il a consigné le fait dans son document. Pouvait-il imaginer une indication plus exacte, et une fois arrivés au sommet du Sneffels, nous sera-t-il possible d'hésiter sur le chemin à prendre?» Décidément mon oncle avait réponse à tout. Je vis bien qu'il était inattaquable sur les mots du vieux parchemin. Je cessai donc de le presser à ce sujet, et, comme il fallait le convaincre avant tout, je passais aux objections scientifiques, bien autrement graves, à mon avis. «Allons, dis-je, je suis forcé d'en convenir, la phrase de Saknussemm est claire et ne peut laisser aucun doute à l'esprit. J'accorde même que le document a un air de parfaite authenticité. Ce savant est allé au fond du Sneffels; il a vu l'ombre du Scartaris caresser les bords du cratère avant les calendes de juillet; il a même entendu raconter dans les récits légendaires de son temps que ce cratère aboutissait au centre de la terre; mais quant à y être parvenu lui-même, quant à avoir fait le voyage et à en être revenu, s'il l'a entrepris, non, cent fois non! —Et la raison? dit mon oncle d'un ton singulièrement moqueur. —C'est que toutes les théories de la science démontrent qu'une pareille entreprise est impraticable! —Toutes les théories disent cela? répondit le professeur on prenant un air bonhomme. Ah! les vilaines théories! comme elles vont nous gêner, ces pauvres théories!» Je vis qu'il se moquait de moi, mais je continuai néanmoins. «Oui! il est parfaitement reconnu que la chaleur augmente environ d'un degré par soixante-dix pieds de profondeur au-dessous de la surface du globe; or, en admettant cette proportionnalité constante, le rayon terrestre étant de quinze cents lieues, il existe au centre une température de deux millions de degrés. Les matières de l'intérieur de la terre se trouvent donc à l'état de gaz incandescent, car les métaux, l'or, le platine, les roches les plus dures, ne résistent pas à une pareille chaleur. J'ai donc le droit de demander s'il est possible de pénétrer dans un semblable milieu! —Ainsi, Axel, c'est la chaleur qui t'embarrasse? —Sans doute. Si nous arrivions à une profondeur de dix lieues seulement, nous serions parvenus à la limite de l'écorce terrestre, car déjà la température est supérieure à treize cents degrés. —Et tu as peur d'entrer en fusion? —Je vous laisse la question à décider, répondis-je avec humeur. —Voici ce, que je décide, répondit le professeur Lidenbrock en prenant ses grands airs; c'est que ni toi ni personne ne sait d'une façon certaine ce qui se passe à l'intérieur du globe, attendu qu'on connaît à peine la douze millième partie de son rayon; c'est que la science est éminemment perfectible et que chaque théorie est incessamment détruite par une théorie nouvelle. N'a-t-on pas cru jusqu'à Fourier que la température des espaces planétaires allait toujours diminuant, et ne sait-on pas aujourd'hui que les plus grands froids des régions éthérées ne dépassent pas quarante ou cinquante degrés au-dessous de zéro? Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas ainsi de la chaleur interne? Pourquoi, à une certaine profondeur, n'atteindrait-elle pas une limite infranchissable, au lieu de s'élever jusqu'au degré de fusion des minéraux les plus réfractaires?» Mon oncle plaçant la question sur le terrain des hypothèses, je n'eus rien à répondre. «Eh bien, je te dirai que de véritables savants, Poisson entre autres, ont prouvé que, si une chaleur de deux millions de degrés existait à l'intérieur du globe, les gaz incandescents provenant des matières fondues acquerraient une élasticité telle que l'écorce terrestre ne pourrait y résister et éclaterait comme les parois d'une chaudière sous l'effort de la vapeur. —C'est l'avis de Poisson, mon oncle, voilà tout. —D'accord, mais c'est aussi l'avis d'autres géologues distingués, que l'intérieur du globe n'est formé ni de gaz ni d'eau, ni des plus lourdes pierres que nous connaissions, car, dans ce cas, la terre aurait un poids deux fois moindre. —Oh! avec les chiffres on prouve tout ce qu'on veut! —Et avec les faits, mon garçon, en est-il de même? N'est-il pas constant que le nombre des volcans a considérablement diminué depuis les premiers jours du monde, et, si chaleur centrale il y a, ne peut-on en conclure qu'elle tend à s'affaiblir? —Mon oncle, si vous entrez dans le champ des suppositions, je n'ai plus à discuter. —Et moi j'ai à dire qu'à mon opinion se joignent les opinions de gens fort compétents. Te souviens-tu d'une visite que me fit le célèbre chimiste anglais Humphry Davy en 1825? —Aucunement, car je ne suis venu au monde que dix-neuf ans après. —Eh bien, Humphry Davy vint me voir à son passage à Hambourg. Nous discutâmes longtemps, entre autres questions, l'hypothèse de la liquidité du noyau intérieur de la terre. Nous étions tous deux d'accord que cette liquidité ne pouvait exister, par une raison à laquelle la science n'a jamais trouvé de réponse. —Et laquelle? dis-je un peu étonné. —C'est que cette masse liquide serait sujette comme l'Océan, à l'attraction de la lune, et conséquemment, deux fois par jour, il se produirait des marées intérieures qui, soulevant l'écorce terrestre, donneraient lieu à des tremblements de terre périodiques! —Mais il est pourtant évident que la surface du globe a été soumise à la combustion, et il est permis de supposer que la croûte extérieure s'est refroidie d'abord, tandis que la chaleur se réfugiait au centre. —Erreur, répondit mon oncle; la terre a été échauffée par la combustion de sa surface, et non autrement. Sa surface était composée d'une grande quantité de métaux, tels que le potassium, le sodium, qui ont la propriété de s'enflammer au seul contact de l'air et de l'eau; ces métaux prirent feu quand les vapeurs atmosphériques se précipitèrent en pluie sur le sol, et peu à peu, lorsque les eaux pénétrèrent dans les fissures de l'écorce terrestre, elles déterminèrent de nouveaux incendies avec explosions et éruptions. De là les volcans si nombreux aux premiers jours du monde. —Mais voilà une ingénieuse hypothèse! m'écriai-je un peu malgré moi. —Et qu'Humphry Davy me rendit sensible, ici même, par une expérience bien simple. Il composa une boule métallique faite principalement des métaux dont je viens de parler, et qui figurait parfaitement notre globe; lorsqu'on faisait tomber une fine rosée à sa surface, celle-ci se boursouflait, s'oxydait et formait une petite montagne; un cratère s'ouvrait à son sommet; l'éruption avait lieu et communiquait à toute la boule une chaleur telle qu'il devenait impossible de la tenir à la main.» Vraiment, je commençais à être ébranlé par les arguments du professeur; il les faisait valoir d'ailleurs avec sa passion et son enthousiasme habituels. «Tu le vois, Axel, ajouta-t-il, l'état du noyau central a soulevé des hypothèses diverses entre les géologues; rien de moins prouvé que ce fait d'une chaleur interne; suivant moi, elle n'existe pas; elle ne saurait exister; nous le verrons, d'ailleurs, et, comme Arne Saknussemm, nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir sur cette grande question. Eh bien! oui, répondis-je en me sentant gagner à cet enthousiasme; oui, nous le verrons, si on y voit toutefois. —Et pourquoi pas? Ne pouvons-nous compter sur des phénomènes électriques pour nous éclairer, et même sur l'atmosphère, que sa pression peut rendre lumineuse en s'approchant du centre? —Oui, dis-je, oui! cela est possible, après tout, —Cela est certain, répondit triomphalement mon oncle; mais silence, entends-tu! silence sur tout ceci, et que personne n'ait idée de découvrir avant nous le centre de la terre.» VII Ainsi se termina cette mémorable séance. Cet entretien me donna la fièvre. Je sortis du cabinet de mon oncle comme étourdi, et il n'y avait pas assez d'air dans les rues de Hambourg pour me remettre, je gagnai donc les bords de l'Elbe, du côté du bac à vapeur qui met la ville en communication avec le chemin de fer de Harbourg. Étais-je convaincu de ce que je venais d'apprendre? N'avais-je pas subi la domination du professeur Lidenbrock? Devais-je prendre au sérieux sa résolution d'aller au centre du massif terrestre? Venais-je d'entendre les spéculations insensées d'un fou ou les déductions scientifiques d'un grand génie? En tout cela, où s'arrêtait la vérité, où commençait l'erreur? Je flottais entre mille hypothèses contradictoires, sans pouvoir m'accrocher à aucune. Cependant je me rappelais avoir été convaincu, quoique mon enthousiasme commençât à se modérer; mais j'aurais voulu partir immédiatement et ne pas prendre le temps de la réflexion. Oui, le courage ne m'eût pas manqué pour boucler ma valise en ce moment. Il faut pourtant l'avouer, une heure après, cette surexcitation tomba; mes nerfs se détendirent, et des profonds abîmes de la terre je remontai à sa surface. «C'est absurde! m'écriai-je; cela n'a pas le sens commun! Ce n'est pas une proposition sérieuse à faire à un garçon sensé. Rien de tout cela n'existe. J'ai mal dormi, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve.» Cependant j'avais suivi les bords de l'Elbe et tourné la ville. Après avoir remonté le port, j'étais arrivé à la route d'Altona. Un pressentiment me conduisait, pressentiment justifié, car j'aperçus bientôt ma petite Graüben qui, de son pied leste, revenait bravement à Hambourg. «Graüben!» lui criai-je de loin. La jeune fille s'arrêta, un peu troublée, j'imagine, de s'entendre appeler ainsi sur une grande route. En dix pas je fus près d'elle. «Axel! fit-elle surprise. Ah! tu es venu à ma rencontre! C'est bien cela, monsieur.» Mais, en me regardant, Graüben ne put se méprendre à mon air inquiet, bouleversé. «Qu'as-tu donc? dit-elle en me tendant la main. —Ce que j'ai, Graüben!» m'écriai-je. En deux secondes et en trois phrases ma jolie Virlandaise était au courant de la situation. Pendant quelques instants elle garda le silence. Son coeur palpitait-il à l'égal du mien? je l'ignore, mais sa main ne tremblait pas dans la mienne. Nous fîmes une centaine de pas sans parler. «Axel! me dit-elle enfin. —Ma chère Graüben! —Ce sera là un beau voyage.» Je bondis à ces mots. «Oui, Axel, et digne du neveu d'un savant. Il est bien qu'un homme se soit distingué par quelque grande entreprise! —Quoi! Graüben, tu ne me détournes pas de tenter une pareille expédition? —Non, cher Axel, et ton oncle et toi, je vous accompagnerais volontiers, si une pauvre fille ne devait être un embarras pour vous. —Dis-tu vrai? —Je dis vrai.» Ah! femmes, jeunes filles, coeurs féminins toujours incompréhensibles! Quand vous n'êtes pas les plus timides des êtres, vous en êtes les plus braves! La raison n'a que faire auprès de vous. Quoi! cette enfant m'encourageait à prendre part a cette expédition! Elle n'eût pas craint de tenter l'aventure. Elle m'y poussait, moi qu'elle aimait cependant! J'étais déconcerté et, pourquoi ne pas le dire, honteux. «Graüben, repris-je, nous verrons si demain tu parleras de cette manière. —Demain, cher Axel, je parlerai comme aujourd'hui.» Graüben et moi, nous tenant par la main, mais gardant un profond silence, nous continuâmes notre chemin, j'étais brisé par les émotions de la journée. «Après tout, pensai-je, les calendes de juillet sont encore loin et, d'ici là, bien des événements se passeront qui guériront mon oncle de sa manie de voyager sous terre.» La nuit était venue quand nous arrivâmes à la maison de König-strasse. Je m'attendais à trouver la demeure tranquille, mon oncle couché suivant son habitude et la bonne Marthe donnant à la salle à manger le dernier coup de plumeau du soir. Mais j'avais compté sans l'impatience du professeur. Je le trouvai criant, s'agitant au milieu d'une troupe de porteurs qui déchargeaient certaines marchandises dans l'allée; la vieille servante ne savait où donner de la tête. «Mais viens donc, Axel; hâte-toi donc, malheureux! s'écria mon oncle du plus loin qu'il m'aperçut, et ta malle qui n'est pas faite, et mes papiers qui ne sont pas en ordre, et mon sac de voyage dont je ne trouve pas la clef, et mes guêtres qui n'arrivent pas!» Je demeurai stupéfait. La voix me manquait pour parler. C'est à peine si mes lèvres purent articuler ces mots: «Nous partons donc? —Oui, malheureux garçon, qui vas te promener au lieu d'être là! —Nous partons? répétai-je d'une voix affaiblie. —Oui, après-demain matin, à la première heure.» Je ne pus en entendre davantage, et je m'enfuis dans ma petite chambre. Il n'y avait plus à en douter; mon oncle venait d'employer son après-midi à se procurer une partie des objets et ustensiles nécessaires à son voyage; l'allée était encombrée d'échelles de cordes à noeuds, de torches, de gourdes, de crampons de fer, de pics, de bâtons ferrés, de pioches, de quoi charger dix hommes au moins. Je passai une nuit affreuse. Le lendemain je m'entendis appeler de bonne heure. J'étais décidé à ne pas ouvrir ma porte. Mais le moyen de résistera la douce voix qui prononçait ces mots: «Mon cher Axel?» Je sortis de ma chambre. Je pensai que mon air défait, ma pâleur, mes yeux rougis par l'insomnie allaient produire leur effet sur Graüben et changer ses idées. «Ah! mon cher Axel, me dit-elle, je vois que tu te portes mieux et que la nuit t'a calmé. —Calmé!» m'écriai-je. Je me précipitai vêts mon miroir. Eh bien, j'avais moins mauvaise mine que je ne le supposais. C'était à n'y pas croire. «Axel, me dit Graüben, j'ai longtemps causé avec mon tuteur. C'est un hardi savant, un homme de grand courage, et tu te souviendras que son sang coule dans tes veines. Il m'a raconté ses projets, ses espérances, pourquoi et comment il espère atteindre son but. Il y parviendra, je n'en doute pas. Ah! cher Axel, c'est beau de se dévouer ainsi à la science! Quelle gloire attend M. Lidenbrock et rejaillira sur son compagnon! Au retour, Axel, tu seras un homme, son égal, libre de parler, libre d'agir, libre enfin de…» La jeune fille, rougissante, n'acheva pas. Ses paroles me ranimaient. Cependant je ne voulais pas croire encore à notre départ. J'entraînai Graüben vers le cabinet du professeur. «Mon oncle, dis-je, il est donc bien décidé que nous partons? —Comment! tu en doutes? —Non, dis-je afin de ne pas le contrarier. Seulement, je vous demanderai ce qui nous presse. —Mais le temps! le temps qui fuit avec une irréparable vitesse! —Cependant nous ne sommes qu'au 26 mai, et jusqu'à la fin de juin … —Eh! crois-tu donc, ignorant, qu'on se rende si facilement en Islande? Si tu ne m'avais pas quitté comme un fou, je t'aurais emmené au bureau-office de Copenhague, chez Liffender et Co. Là, tu aurais vu que de Copenhague à Reykjawik il n'y a qu'un service. —Eh bien? —Eh bien! si nous attendions au 22 juin, nous arriverions trop tard pour voir l'ombre du Scartaris caresser le cratère du Sneffels; il faut donc gagner Copenhague au plus vite pour y chercher un moyen de transport. Va faire ta malle!» Il n'y avait pas un mot à répondre. Je remontai dans ma chambre. Graüben me suivit. Ce fut elle qui se chargea de mettre en ordre, dans une petite valise, les objets nécessaires à mon voyage. Elle n'était pas plus émue que s'il se fût agi d'une promenade à Lubeck ou à Heligoland; ses petites mains allaient et venaient sans précipitation; elle causait avec calme; elle me donnait les raisons les plus sensées en faveur de notre expédition. Elle m'enchantait, et je me sentais une grosse colère contre elle. Quelquefois je voulais m'emporter, mais elle n'y prenait garde et continuait méthodiquement sa tranquille besogne. Enfin la dernière courroie de la valise fut bouclée. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Pendant cette journée les fournisseurs d'instruments de physique, d'armes, d'appareils électriques s'étaient multipliés. La bonne Marthe en perdait la tête. «Est-ce que Monsieur est fou?» me dit-elle. Je fis un signe affirmatif. «Et il vous emmène avec lui?» Même affirmation. «Où cela? dit-elle.» J'indiquai du doigt le centre de la terre. «À la cave? s'écria la vieille servante. —Non, dis-je enfin, plus bas!» Le soir arriva. Je n'avais plus conscience du temps écoulé. «À demain matin, dit mon oncle, nous partons à six heures précises.» A dix heures je tombai sur mon lit comme une masse inerte. Pendant la nuit mes terreurs me reprirent. Je la passai à rêver de gouffres! J'étais en proie au délire. Je me sentais étreint par la main vigoureuse du professeur, entraîné, abîmé, enlisé! Je tombais au fond d'insondables précipices avec cette vitesse croissante des corps abandonnés dans l'espace. Ma vie n'était plus qu'une chute interminable. Je me réveillai à cinq heures, brisé de fatigue et d'émotion. Je descendis à la salle à manger. Mon oncle était à table. Il dévorait. Je le regardai avec un sentiment d'horreur. Mais Graüben était là. Je ne dis rien. Je ne pus manger. À cinq heures et demie, un roulement se fit entendre dans la rue. Une large voiture arrivait pour nous conduire au chemin de fer d'Altona. Elle fut bientôt encombrée des colis de mon oncle. «Et ta malle? me dit-il. —Elle est prête, répondis-je en défaillant. —Dépêche-toi donc de la descendre, ou tu vas nous faire manquer le train!» Lutter contre ma destinée me parut alors impossible. Je remontai dans ma chambre, et, laissant glisser ma valise sur les marches de l'escalier, je m'élançai à sa suite. En ce moment mon oncle remettait solennellement entre les mains de Graüben «les rênes» de sa maison. Ma jolie Virlandaise conservait son calme habituel. Elle embrassa son tuteur, mais elle ne put retenir une larme en effleurant ma joue de ses douces lèvres. «Graüben! m'écriai-je. —Va, mon cher Axel, va, me dit-elle, tu quittes ta fiancée, mais tu trouveras ta femme au retour.» Je serrai Graüben dans mes bras, et pris place dans la voiture. Marthe et la jeune fille, du seuil de la porte, nous adressèrent un dernier adieu; puis les deux chevaux, excités par le sifflement de leur conducteur, s'élancèrent au galop sur la route d'Altona. VIII Altona, véritable banlieue de Hambourg, est tête de ligne du chemin de fer de Kiel qui devait nous conduire au rivage des Belt. En moins de vingt minutes, nous entrions sur le territoire du Holstein. A six heures et demie la voiture s'arrêta devant la gare; les nombreux colis de mon oncle, ses volumineux articles de voyage furent déchargés, transportés, pesés, étiquetés, rechargés dans le wagon de bagages, et à sept heures nous étions assis l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre dans le même compartiment. La vapeur siffla, la locomotive se mit en mouvement. Nous étions partis. Étais-je résigné? Pas encore. Cependant l'air frais du matin, les détails de la route rapidement renouvelés par la vitesse du train me distrayaient de ma grande préoccupation. Quant à la pensée du professeur, elle devançait évidemment ce convoi trop lent au gré de son impatience. Nous étions seuls dans le wagon, mais sans parler. Mon oncle revisitait ses poches et son sac de voyage avec une minutieuse attention. Je vis bien que rien ne lui manquait des pièces nécessaires à l'exécution de ses projets. Entre autres, une feuille de papier, pliée avec soin, portait l'entête de la chancellerie danoise, avec la signature de M. Christiensen, consul à Hambourg et l'ami du professeur. Cela devait nous donner toute facilité d'obtenir à Copenhague des recommandations pour le gouverneur de l'Islande. J'aperçus aussi le fameux document précieusement enfoui dans la plus secrète poche du portefeuille. Je le maudis du fond du coeur, et je me remis à examiner le pays. C'était une vaste suite de plaines peu curieuses, monotones, limoneuses et assez fécondes: une campagne très favorable à l'établissement d'un railway et propice à ces lignes droites si chères aux compagnies de chemins de fer. Mais cette monotonie n'eut pas le temps de ma fatiguer, car, trois heures après notre départ, le train s'arrêtait à Kiel, à deux pas de la mer. Nos bagages étant enregistrés pour Copenhague, il n'y eut pas à s'en occuper. Cependant le professeur les suivit d'un oeil inquiet pendant leur transport au bateau à vapeur. Là ils disparurent à fond de cale. Mon oncle, dans sa précipitation, avait si bien calculé les heures de correspondance du chemin de fer et du bateau, qu'il nous restait une journée entière à perdre. Le steamer l'Ellenora, ne partait pas avant la nuit. De là une fièvre de neuf heures, pendant laquelle l'irascible voyageur envoya à tous les diables l'administration des bateaux et des railways et les gouvernements qui toléraient de pareils abus. Je dus faire chorus avec lui quand il entreprit le capitaine de l'Ellenora à ce sujet. Il voulait l'obliger à chauffer sans perdre un instant. L'autre l'envoya promener. A Kiel, comme ailleurs, il faut bien qu'une journée se passe. A force de nous promener sur les rivages verdoyants de la baie au fond de laquelle s'élève la petite ville, de parcourir les bois touffus qui lui donnent l'apparence d'un nid dans un faisceau de branches, d'admirer les villas pourvues chacune de leur petite maison de bain froid, enfin de courir et de maugréer, nous atteignîmes dix heures du soir. Les tourbillons de la fumée de l'Ellenora, se développaient dans le ciel; le pont tremblotait sous les frissonnements de la chaudière; nous étions à bord et propriétaires de deux couchettes étagées dans l'unique chambre du bateau. A dix heures un quart les amarres furent larguées, et le steamer fila rapidement sur les sombres eaux du grand Belt. La nuit était noire; il y avait belle brise et forte mer; quelques feux de la côte apparurent dans les ténèbres; plus tard, je ne sais, un phare à éclats étincela au-dessus des flots; ce fut tout ce qui resta dans mon souvenir de cette première traversée. A sept heures du matin nous débarquions à Korsor, petite ville située sur la côte occidentale du Seeland. Là nous sautions du bateau dans un nouveau chemin de fer qui nous emportait à travers un pays non moins plat que les campagnes du Holstein. C'était encore trois heures de voyage avant d'atteindre la capitale du Danemark. Mon oncle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Dans son impatience, je crois qu'il poussait le wagon avec ses pieds. Enfin il aperçut une échappée de mer. «Le Sund!» s'écria-t-il. Il y avait sur notre gauche une vaste construction qui ressemblait à un hôpital. «C'est une maison de fous, dit un de nos compagnons de voyage. —Bon, pensai-je, voilà un établissement où nous devrions finir nos jours! Et, si grand qu'il fût, cet hôpital serait encore trop petit pour contenir toute la folie du professeur Lidenbrock!» Enfin, à dix heures du matin, nous prenions pied à Copenhague; les bagages furent chargés sur une voiture et conduits avec nous à l'hôtel du Phoenix dans Bred-Gade. Ce fut l'affaire d'une demi-heure, car la gare est située en dehors de la ville. Puis mon oncle, faisant une toilette sommaire, m'entraîna à sa suite. Le portier de l'hôtel parlait l'allemand et l'anglais; mais le professeur, en sa qualité de polyglotte, l'interrogea en bon danois, et ce fut en bon danois que ce personnage lui indiqua la situation du Muséum des Antiquités du Nord. Le directeur de ce curieux établissement, où sont entassées des merveilles qui permettraient de reconstruire l'histoire du pays avec ses vieilles armes de pierre, ses hanaps et ses bijoux, était un savant, l'ami du consul de Hambourg, M. le professeur Thomson. Mon oncle avait pour lui une chaude lettre de recommandation. En général, un savant en reçoit assez mal un autre. Mais ici ce fut tout autrement. M. Thomson, en homme serviable, fit un cordial accueil au professeur Lidenbrock, et même à son neveu. Dire que notre secret fut gardé vis-à-vis de l'excellent directeur du Muséum, c'est à peine nécessaire. Nous voulions tout bonnement visiter l'Islande en amateurs désintéressés. M. Thomson se mit entièrement à notre disposition, et nous courûmes les quais afin de chercher un navire en partance. J'espérais que les moyens de transport manqueraient absolument; mais il n'en fut rien. Une petite goélette danoise, la Valkyrie, devait mettre à la voile le 2 juin pour Reykjawik. Le capitaine, M. Bjarne, se trouvait à bord; son futur passager, dans sa joie, lui serra les mains à les briser. Ce brave homme fut un peu étonné d'une pareille étreinte. Il trouvait tout simple d'aller en Islande, puisque c'était son métier. Mon oncle trouvait cela sublime. Le digne capitaine profita de cet enthousiasme pour nous faire payer double le passage sur son bâtiment. Mais nous n'y regardions pas de si près. «Soyez à bord mardi, à sept heures du matin,» dit M. Bjarne après avoir empoché un nombre respectable de species-dollars. Nous remerciâmes alors M. Thomson de ses bons soins, et nous revînmes à l'hôtel du Phoenix. «Cela va bien! cela va très bien, répétait mon oncle. Quel heureux hasard d'avoir trouvé ce bâtiment prêt à partir! Maintenant déjeunons, et allons visiter la ville.» Nous nous rendîmes à Kongens-Nye-Torw, place irrégulière où se trouve un poste avec deux innocents canons braqués qui ne font peur à personne. Tout près, au nº 5, il y avait une «restauration» française, tenue par un cuisinier nommé Vincent; nous y déjeunâmes suffisamment pour le prix modéré de quatre marks chacun1. 1 2fr. 75c. environ. Puis je pris un plaisir d'enfant à parcourir la ville; mon oncle se laissait promener; d'ailleurs il ne vit rien, ni l'insignifiant palais du roi, ni le joli pont du dix-septième siècle qui enjambe le canal devant le Muséum, ni cet immense cénotaphe de Torwaldsen, orné de peintures murales horribles et qui contient à l'intérieur les oeuvres de ce statuaire, ni, dans un assez beau parc, le château bonbonnière de Rosenborg, ni l'admirable édifice renaissance de la Bourse, ni son clocher fait avec les queues entrelacées de quatre dragons de bronze, ni les grands moulins des remparts, dont les vastes ailes s'enflaient comme les voiles d'un vaisseau au vent de la mer. Quelles délicieuses promenades nous eussions faites, ma jolie Virlandaise et moi, du côté du port où les deux-ponts et les frégates dormaient paisiblement sous leur toiture rouge, sur les bords verdoyants du détroit, à travers ces ombrages touffus au sein desquels se cache la citadelle, dont les canons allongent leur gueule noirâtre entre les branches des sureaux et des saules! Mais, hélas! elle était loin, ma pauvre Graüben, et pouvais-je espérer de la revoir jamais! Cependant, si mon oncle ne remarqua rien de ces sites enchanteurs, il fut vivement frappé par la vue d'un certain clocher situé dans l'île d'Amak, qui forme le quartier sud-ouest de Copenhague. Je reçus l'ordre de diriger nos pas de ce côté; je montai dans une petite embarcation à vapeur qui faisait le service des canaux, et, en quelques instants, elle accosta le quai de Dock-Yard. Après avoir traversé quelques rues étroites où des galériens, vêtus de pantalons mi-partie jaunes et gris, travaillaient sous le bâton des argousins, nous arrivâmes devant Vor-Frelsers-Kirk. Cette église n'offrait rien de remarquable. Mais voici pourquoi son clocher assez élevé avait attiré l'attention du professeur: à partir de la plate-forme, un escalier extérieur circulait autour de sa flèche, et ses spirales se déroulaient en plein ciel. «Montons, dit mon oncle. —Mais, le vertige? répliquai-je. —Raison de plus, il faut s'y habituer. —Cependant… —Viens, te dis-je, ne perdons pas de temps.» Il fallut obéir. Un gardien, qui demeurait de l'autre côté de la rue, nous remit une clef, et l'ascension commença. Mon oncle me précédait d'un pas alerte. Je le suivais non sans terreur, car la tête me tournait avec une déplorable facilité. Je n'avais ni l'aplomb des aigles ni l'insensibilité de leurs nerfs. Tant que nous fûmes emprisonnés dans la vis intérieure, tout alla bien; mais après cent cinquante marches l'air vint me frapper au visage; nous étions parvenus à la plate-forme du clocher. Là commençait l'escalier aérien, gardé par une frêle rampe, et dont les marches, de plus en plus étroites, semblaient monter vers l'infini. «Je ne pourrai jamais! m'écriai-je. —Serais-tu poltron, par hasard? Monte!» répondit impitoyablement le professeur. Force fut de le suivre en me cramponnant. Le grand air m'étourdissait; je sentais le clocher osciller sous les rafales; mes jambes se dérobaient; je grimpai bientôt sur les genoux, puis sur le ventre; je fermais les yeux; j'éprouvais le mal de l'espace. Enfin, mon oncle me tirant par le collet, j'arrivai près de la boule. «Regarde, me dit-il, et regarde bien! il faut prendre des leçons d'abîme!» Je dus ouvrir les yeux. J'apercevais les maisons aplaties et comme écrasées par une chute, au milieu du brouillard des fumées. Au-dessus de ma tête passaient des nuages échevelés, et, par un renversement d'optique, ils me paraissaient immobiles, tandis que le clocher, la boule, moi, nous étions entraînés avec une fantastique vitesse. Au loin, d'un côté s'étendait la campagne verdoyante; de l'autre étincelait la mer sous un faisceau de rayons. Le Sund se déroulait à la pointe d'Elseneur, avec quelques voiles blanches, véritables ailes de goéland, et dans la brume de l'est ondulaient les côtes à peine estompées de la Suède. Toute cette immensité tourbillonnait à mes regards. Néanmoins il fallut me lever, me tenir droit et regarder. Ma première leçon de vertige dura une heure. Quand enfin il me fut permis de redescendre et de toucher du pied le pavé solide des rues, j'étais courbaturé. «Nous recommencerons demain,» dit mon professeur. Et en effet, pendant cinq jours, je repris cet exercice vertigineux, et, bon gré mal gré, je fis des progrès sensibles dans l'art «des hautes contemplations». IX Le jour du départ arriva. La veille, le complaisant M. Thomson nous avait apporté des lettres de recommandations pressantes pour le comte Trampe, gouverneur de l'Islande, M. Pietursson, le coadjuteur de l'évêque, et M. Finsen, maire de Reykjawik. En retour, mon oncle lui octroya les plus chaleureuses poignées de main. Le 2, à six heures du matin, nos précieux bagages étaient rendus à bord de la Valkyrie. Le capitaine nous conduisit à des cabines assez étroites et disposées sous une espèce de rouf. «Avons-nous bon vent? demanda mon oncle. —Excellent, répondit le capitaine Bjarne. Un vent de sud-est. Nous allons sortir du Sund grand largue et toutes voiles dehors.» Quelques instants plus tard, la goélette, sous sa misaine, sa brigantine, son hunier et son perroquet, appareilla et donna à pleine toile dans le détroit. Une heure après la capitale du Danemark semblait s'enfoncer dans les flots éloignés et la Valkyrie rasait la côte d'Elseneur. Dans la disposition nerveuse où je me trouvais, je m'attendais à voir l'ombre d'Hamlet errant sur la terrasse légendaire. «Sublime insensé! disais-je, tu nous approuverais sans doute! tu nous suivrais peut-être pour venir au centre du globe chercher une solution à ton doute éternel!» Mais rien ne parut sur les antiques murailles; le château est, d'ailleurs, beaucoup plus jeune que l'héroïque prince de Danemark. Il sert maintenant de loge somptueuse au portier de ce détroit du Sund où passent chaque année quinze mille navires de toutes les nations. Le château de Krongborg disparut bientôt dans la brume, ainsi que la tour d'Helsinborg, élevée sur la rive suédoise, et la goélette s'inclina légèrement sous les brises du Cattégat. La Valkyrie était fine voilière, mais avec un navire à voiles on ne sait jamais trop sur quoi compter. Elle transportait à Reykjawik du charbon, des ustensiles de ménage, de la poterie, des vêtements de laine et une cargaison de blé; cinq hommes d'équipage, tous Danois, suffisaient à la manoeuvrer. «Quelle sera la durée de la traversée? demanda mon oncle au capitaine. —Une dizaine de jours, répondit ce dernier, si nous ne rencontrons pas trop de grains de nord-ouest par le travers des Feroë. —Mais, enfin, vous n'êtes pas sujet à éprouver des retards considérables? —Non, monsieur Lidenbrock; soyez tranquille, nous arriverons.» Vers le soir la goélette doubla le cap Skagen à la pointe nord du Danemark, traversa pendant la nuit le Skager-Rak, rangea l'extrémité de la Norvège par le travers du cap Lindness et donna dans la mer du Nord. Deux jours après, nous avions connaissance des côtes d'Ecosse à la hauteur de Peterheade, et la Valkyrie se dirigea vers les Feroë en passant entre les Orcades et les Seethland. Bientôt notre goélette fut battue par les vagues de l'Atlantique; elle dut louvoyer contre le vent du nord et n'atteignit pas sans peine les Feroë. Le 3, le capitaine reconnut Myganness, la plus orientale de ces îles, et, à partir de ce moment, il marcha droit au cap Portland, situé sur la côte méridionale de l'Islande. La traversée n'offrit aucun incident remarquable. Je supportai assez bien les épreuves de la mer; mon oncle, à son grand dépit, et à sa honte plus grande encore, ne cessa pas d'être malade. Il ne put donc entreprendre le capitaine Bjarne sur la question du Sneffels, sur les moyens de communication, sur les facilités de transport; il dut remettra ses explications à son arrivée et passa tout son temps étendu dans sa cabine, dont les cloisons craquaient par les grands coups de tangage. Il faut l'avouer, il méritait un peu son sort. Le 11, nous relevâmes le cap Portland; le temps, clair alors, permit d'apercevoir le Myrdals Yocul, qui le domine. Le cap se compose d'un gros morne à pentes roides, et planté tout seul sur la plage. La Valkyrie se tint à une distance raisonnable des côtes, en les prolongeant vers l'ouest, au milieu de nombreux troupeaux de baleines et de requins. Bientôt apparut un immense rocher percé à jour, au travers duquel la mer écumeuse donnait avec furie. Les îlots de Westman semblèrent sortir de l'Océan, comme une semée de rocs sur la plaine liquide. A partir de ce moment, la goélette prit du champ pour tourner à bonne distance le cap Reykjaness, qui ferme l'angle occidental de l'Islande. La mer, très forte, empêchait mon oncle de monter sur le pont pour admirer ces côtes déchiquetées et battues par les vents du sud-ouest. Quarante-huit heures après, en sortant d'une tempête qui força la goélette de fuir à sec de toile, on releva dans l'est la balise de la pointe de Skagen, dont les roches dangereuses se prolongent à une grande distance sous les flots. Un pilote islandais vint à bord, et, trois heures plus tard, la Valkyrie mouillait devant Reykjawik, dans la baie de Faxa. Le professeur sortit enfin de sa cabine, un peu pâle, un peu défait, mais toujours enthousiaste, et avec un regard de satisfaction dans les yeux. La population de la ville, singulièrement intéressée par l'arrivée d'un navire dans lequel chacun a quelque chose à prendre, se groupait sur le quai. Mon oncle avait hâte d'abandonner sa prison flottante, pour ne pas dire son hôpital. Mais avant de quitter le pont de la goélette, il m'entraîna à l'avant, et là, du doigt, il me montra, à la partie septentrionale de la baie, une haute montagne à deux pointes, un double cône couvert de neiges éternelles. «Le Sneffels! s'écria-t-il, le Sneffels!» Puis, après m'avoir recommandé du geste un silence absolu, il descendit dans le canot qui l'attendait. Je le suivis, et bientôt nous foulions du pied le sol de l'Islande. Tout d'abord apparut un homme de bonne figure et revêtu d'un costume de général. Ce n'était cependant qu'un simple magistrat, le gouverneur de l'île, M. le baron Trampe en personne. Le professeur reconnut à qui il avait affaire. Il remit au gouverneur ses lettres de Copenhague, et il s'établit en danois une courte conversation à laquelle je demeurai absolument étranger, et pour cause. Mais de ce premier entretien il résulta ceci: que le baron Trampe se mettait entièrement à la disposition du professeur Lidenbrock. Mon oncle reçut un accueil fort aimable du maire, M. Finson, non moins militaire par le costume que le gouverneur, mais aussi pacifique par tempérament et par état. Quant au coadjuteur, M. Pictursson, il faisait actuellement une tournée épiscopale dans le Bailliage du nord; nous devions renoncer provisoirement à lui être présentés. Mais un charmant homme, et dont le concours nous devint fort précieux, ce fut M. Fridriksson, professeur de sciences naturelles à l'école de Reykjawik. Ce savant modeste ne parlait que l'islandais et le latin; il vint m'offrir ses services dans la langue d'Horace, et je sentis que nous étions faits pour nous comprendre. Ce fut, en effet, le seul personnage avec lequel je pus m'entretenir pendant mon séjour en Islande. Sur trois chambres dont se composait sa maison, cet excellent homme en mit deux à notre disposition, et bientôt nous y fûmes installés avec nos bagages, dont la quantité étonna un peu les habitants de Reykjawik. «Eh bien, Axel, me dit mon oncle, cela va, et le plus difficile est fait. —Comment, le plus difficile? m'écriai-je: —Sans doute, nous n'avons plus qu'à descendre! —Si vous le prenez ainsi, vous avez raison; mais enfin, après avoir descendu, il faudra remonter, j'imagine? —Oh! cela ne m'inquiète guère! Voyons! il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Je vais me rendre à la bibliothèque. Peut-être s'y trouve-t-il quelque manuscrit de Saknussemm, et je serais bien aise de le consulter. —Alors, pendant ce temps, je vais visiter la ville. Est-ce que vous n'en ferez pas autant? —Oh! cela m'intéresse médiocrement. Ce qui est curieux dans cette terre d'Islande n'est pas dessus, mais dessous. Je sortis et j'errai au hasard. S'égarer dans les deux rues de Reykjawik n'eût pas été chose facile. Je ne fus donc pas obligé de demander mon chemin, ce qui, dans la langue des gestes, expose à beaucoup de mécomptes. La ville s'allonge sur un sol assez bas et marécageux, entre deux collines. Une immense coulée de laves la couvre d'un côté et descend en rampes assez douces vers la mer. De l'autre s'étend cette vaste baie de Faxa bornée au nord par l'énorme glacier du Sneffels, et dans laquelle la Valkyrie se trouvait seule à l'ancre en ce moment. Ordinairement les gardes-pêche anglais et français s'y tiennent mouillés au large; mais ils étaient alors en service sur les côtes orientales de l'île. La plus longue des deux rues de Reykjawik est parallèle au rivage; là demeurent les marchands et les négociants, dans des cabanes de bois faites de poutres rouges horizontalement disposées; l'autre rue, située plus à l'ouest, court vers un petit lac, entre les maisons de l'évêque et des autres personnages étrangers au commerce. J'eus bientôt arpenté ces voies mornes et tristes; j'entrevoyais parfois un bout de gazon décoloré, comme un vieux tapis de laine râpé par l'usage, ou bien quelque apparence de verger, dont les rares légumes, pommes de terre, choux et laitues, eussent figuré à l'aise sur une table lilliputienne; quelques giroflées maladives essayaient aussi de prendre un petit air de soleil. Vers le milieu de la rue non commerçante, je trouvai le cimetière public enclos d'un mur en terre, et dans lequel la place ne manquait pas. Puis, en quelques enjambées, j'arrivai à la maison du gouverneur, une masure comparée à l'hôtel de ville de Hambourg, un palais auprès des huttes de la population islandaise. Entre le petit lac et la ville s'élevait l'église, bâtie dans le goût protestant et construite en pierres calcinées dont les volcans font eux-mêmes les frais d'extraction; par les grands vents d'ouest, son toit de tuiles rouges devait évidemment se disperser dans les airs au grand dommage des fidèles. Sur une éminence voisine, j'aperçus l'École Nationale, où, comme je l'appris plus tard de notre hôte, on professait: l'hébreu, l'anglais, le français et le danois, quatre langues dont, à ma honte, je ne connaissais pas le premier mot. J'aurais été le dernier des quarante élèves que comptait ce petit collège, et indigne de coucher avec eux dans ces armoires à deux compartiments où de plus délicats étoufferaient dès la première nuit. En trois heures j'eus visité non seulement la villa, mais ses environs. L'aspect général en était singulièrement triste. Pas d'arbres, pas de végétation, pour ainsi dire. Partout les arêtes vives des roches volcaniques. Les huttes des Islandais sont faites de terre et de tourbe, et leurs murs inclinés en dedans; elles ressemblent à des toits posés sur le sol. Seulement ces toits sont des prairies relativement fécondes. Grâce à la chaleur de l'habitation, l'herbe y pousse avec assez de perfection, et on la fauche soigneusement à l'époque de la fenaison, sans quoi les animaux domestiques viendraient paître sur ces demeures verdoyantes. Pendant mon excursion, je rencontrai peu d'habitants; en revenant de la rue commerçante, je vis la plus grande partie de la population occupée à sécher, saler et charger des morues, principal article d'exportation. Les hommes paraissaient robustes, mais lourds, des espèces d'Allemands blonds, à l'oeil pensif, qui se sentent un peu en dehors de l'humanité, pauvres exilés relégués sur cette terre de glace, dont la nature aurait bien dû faire des Esquimaux, puisqu'elle les condamnait à vivre sur la limite du cercle polaire! J'essayais en vain de surprendre un sourire sur leur visage; ils riaient quelquefois par une sorte de contraction involontaire des muscles, mais ils ne souriaient jamais. Leur costume consistait en une grossière vareuse de laine noire connue dans tous les pays scandinaves sous le nom de «vadmel», un chapeau à vastes bords, un pantalon à lisère rouge et un morceau de cuir replié en manière de chaussure. Les femmes, à figure triste et résignée, d'un type assez agréable, mais sans expression, étaient vêtues d'un corsage et d'une jupe de «vadmel» sombre: filles, elles portaient sur leurs cheveux tressés en guirlandes un petit bonnet de tricot brun; mariées, elles entouraient leur tête d'un mouchoir de couleur, surmonté d'un cimier de toile blanche. Après une bonne promenade, lorsque je rentrai dans la maison de M. Fridriksson, mon oncle s'y trouvait déjà en compagnie de son hôte. X Le dîner était prêt; il fut dévoré avec avidité par le professeur Lidenbrock, dont la diète forcée du bord avait changé l'estomac en un gouffre profond. Ce repas, plus danois qu'islandais, n'eut rien de remarquable en lui-même; mais notre hôte, plus islandais que danois, me rappela les héros de l'antique hospitalité. Il me parut évident que nous étions chez lui plus que lui-même. La conversation se fit en langue indigène, que mon oncle entremêlait d'allemand et M. Fridriksson de latin, afin que je pusse la comprendre. Elle roula sur des questions scientifiques, comme il convient à des savants; mais le professeur Lidenbrock se tint sur la plus excessive réserve, et ses yeux me recommandaient, à chaque phrase, un silence absolu touchant nos projets à venir. Tout d'abord, M. Fridriksson s'enquit auprès de mon oncle du résultat de ses recherches à la bibliothèque. «Votre bibliothèque! s'écria ce dernier, elle ne se compose que de livres dépareillés sur des rayons presque déserts. —Comment! répondit M. Fridriksson, nous possédons huit mille volumes dont beaucoup sont précieux et rares, des ouvrages en vieille langue Scandinave, et toutes les nouveautés dont Copenhague nous approvisionne chaque année. —Où prenez-vous ces huit mille volumes? Pour mon compte… —Oh! monsieur Lidenbrock, ils courent le pays; on a le goût de l'étude dans notre vieille île de glace! Pas un fermier, pas un pêcheur qui ne sache lire et ne lise. Nous pensons que des livres, au lieu de moisir derrière une grille de fer, loin des regards curieux, sont destinés à s'user sous les yeux des lecteurs. Aussi ces volumes passent-ils de main en main, feuilletés, lus et relus, et souvent ils ne reviennent à leur rayon qu'après un an ou deux d'absence. —En attendant, répondit mon oncle avec un certain dépit, les étrangers… —Que voulez-vous! les étrangers ont chez eux leurs bibliothèques, et, avant tout, il faut que nos paysans s'instruisent. Je vous le répète, l'amour de l'étude est dans le sang islandais. Aussi, en 1816, nous avons fondé une Société Littéraire qui va bien; des savants étrangers s'honorent d'en faire partie; elle publie des livres destinés à l'éducation de nos compatriotes et rend de véritables services au pays. Si vous voulez être un de nos membres correspondants, monsieur Lidenbrock, vous nous ferez le plus grand plaisir.» Mon oncle, qui appartenait déjà à une centaine de sociétés scientifiques, accepta avec une bonne grâce dont fut touché M. Fridriksson. «Maintenant, reprit celui-ci, veuillez m'indiquer les livres que vous espériez trouver à notre bibliothèque, et je pourrai peut-être vous renseigner à leur égard.» Je regardai mon oncle. Il hésita à répondre. Cela touchait directement à ses projets. Cependant, après avoir réfléchi, il se décida à parler. «Monsieur Fridriksson, dit-il, je voulais savoir si, parmi les ouvrages anciens, vous possédiez ceux d'Arne Saknussemm? —Arne Saknussemm! répondit le professeur de Reykjawik; vous voulez parler de ce savant du seizième siècle, à la fois grand naturaliste, grand alchimiste et grand voyageur? —Précisément —Une des gloires de la littérature et de la science islandaises? —Comme vous dites. —Un homme illustre entre tous? —Je vous l'accorde. —Et dont l'audace égalait le génie? —Je vois que vous le connaissez bien.» Mon oncle nageait dans la joie à entendre parler ainsi de son héros. Il dévorait des yeux M. Fridriksson. «Eh bien! demanda-t-il, ses ouvrages? —Ah! ses ouvrages, nous ne les avons pas! —Quoi! en Islande? —Ils n'existent ni en Islande ni ailleurs. —Et pourquoi? —Parce que Arne Saknussemm fut persécuté pour cause d'hérésie, et qu'en 1573 ses ouvrages furent brûlés à Copenhague par la main du bourreau. —Très bien! Parfait! s'écria mon oncle, au grand scandale du professeur de sciences naturelles. —Hein? fit ce dernier. —Oui! tout s'explique, tout s'enchaîne, tout est clair, et je comprends pourquoi Saknussemm, mis à l'index et forcé de cacher les découvertes de son génie, a dû enfouir dans un incompréhensible cryptogramme le secret… —Quel secret? demanda vivement M. Fridriksson. —Un secret qui… dont…, répondit mon oncle en balbutiant. —Est-ce que vous auriez quelque document particulier? reprit notre hôte. —Non. Je faisais une pure supposition. —Bien, répondît M. Fridriksson, qui eut la bonté de ne pas insister en voyant le trouble de son interlocuteur. J'espère, ajouta-t-il, que vous ne quitterez pas notre île sans avoir puisé à ses richesses minéralogiques? —Certes, répondit mon oncle; mais j'arrive un peu tard; des savants ont déjà passé par ici? —Oui, monsieur Lidenbrock; les travaux de MM. Olafsen et Povelsen exécutés par ordre du roi, les études de Troïl, la mission scientifique de MM. Gaimard et Robert, à bord de la corvette française la Recherche1, et dernièrement, les observations des savants embarqués sur la frégate la Reine-Hortense, ont puissamment contribué à la reconnaissance de l'Islande. Mais, croyez-moi, il y a encore à faire. 1 La Recherche fut envoyée en 1835 par l'amiral Duperré pour retrouver les traces d'une expédition perdue, celle de M. de Blosseville et de la Lilloise, dont on n'a jamais eu de nouvelles. —Vous pensez? demanda mon oncle d'un air bonhomme, en essayant de modérer l'éclair de ses yeux. —Oui. Que de montagnes, de glaciers, de volcans à étudier, qui sont peu connus! Et tenez, sans aller plus loin, voyez ce mont qui s'élève à l'horizon; c'est le Sneffels. —Ah! fit mon oncle, le Sneffels. —Oui, l'un des volcans les plus curieux et dont on visite rarement le cratère. —Éteint? —Oh! éteint depuis cinq cents ans. —Eh bien! répondit mon oncle, qui se croisait frénétiquement les jambes pour ne pas sauter en l'air, j'ai envie de commencer mes études géologiques par ce Seffel… Fessel… comment dites-vous? —Sneffels, reprit l'excellent M. Fridriksson.» Cette partie de la conversation avait eu lieu en latin; j'avais tout compris, et je gardais à peine mon sérieux à voir mon oncle contenir sa satisfaction qui débordait de toutes parts; il prenait un petit air innocent qui ressemblait à la grimace d'un vieux diable. «Oui, fit-il, vos paroles me décident; nous essayerons de gravir ce Sneffels, peut-être même d'étudier son cratère! —Je regrette bien, répondit M. Fridriksson, que mes occupations ne me permettent pas de m'absenter; je vous aurais accompagné avec plaisir et profit. —Oh! non, oh! non, répondit vivement mon oncle; nous ne voulons déranger personne, monsieur Fridriksson; je vous remercie de tout mon coeur. La présence d'un savant tel que vous eût été très utile, mais les devoirs de votre profession…» J'aime à penser que notre hôte, dans l'innocence de son âme islandaise, ne comprit pas les grosses malices de mon oncle. «Je vous approuve fort, monsieur Lidenbrock, dit-il, de commencer par ce volcan; vous ferez là une ample moisson d'observations curieuses. Mais, dites-moi, comment comptez-vous gagner la presqu'île de Sneffels! —Par mer, en traversant la baie. C'est la route la plus rapide. —Sans doute; mais elle est impossible à prendre. —Pourquoi? —Parce que nous n'avons pas un seul canot à Reykjawik. —Diable! —Il faudra aller par terre, en suivant la côte. Ce sera plus long, mais plus intéressant. —Bon. Je verrai à me procurer un guide. —J'en ai précisément un à vous offrir. —Un homme sûr, intelligent? —Oui, un habitant de la presqu'île. C'est un chasseur d'eider, fort habile, et dont vous serez content. Il parle parfaitement le danois. —Et quand pourrai-je le voir? —Demain, si cela vous plaît. —Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui? —C'est qu'il n'arrive que demain. —A demain donc,» répondit mon oncle avec un soupir. Cette importante conversation se termina quelques instants plus tard par de chaleureux remerciments du professeur allemand au professeur islandais. Pendant ce dîner, mon oncle venait d'apprendre des choses importantes, entre autres l'histoire de Saknussemm, la raison de son document mystérieux, comme quoi son hôte ne l'accompagnerait pas dans son expédition, et que dès le lendemain un guide serait à ses ordres. XI Le soir, je fis une courte promenade sur les rivages de Reykjawik, et je revins de bonne heure me coucher dans mon lit de grosses planches, où je dormis d'un profond sommeil. Quand je me réveillai, j'entendis mon oncle parler abondamment dans la salle voisine. Je me levai aussitôt et je me hâtai d'aller le rejoindre. Il causait en danois avec un homme de haute taille, vigoureusement découplé. Ce grand gaillard devait être d'une force peu commune. Ses yeux, percés dans une tête très grosse et assez naïve, me parurent intelligents. Ils étaient d'un bleu rêveur. De longs cheveux, qui eussent passé pour roux, même en Angleterre, tombaient sur ses athlétiques épaules. Cet indigène avait les mouvements souples, mais il remuait peu les bras, en homme qui ignorait ou dédaignait la langue des gestes. Tout en lui révélait un tempérament d'un calme parfait, non pas indolent, mais tranquille. On sentait qu'il ne demandait rien à personne, qu'il travaillait à sa convenance, et que, dans ce monde, sa philosophie ne pouvait être ni étonnée ni troublée. Je surpris les nuances de ce caractère, à la manière dont l'Islandais écouta le verbiage passionné de son interlocuteur. Il demeurait les bras croisés, immobile au milieu des gestes multipliés de mon oncle; pour nier, sa tête tournait de gauche à droite; elle s'inclinait pour affirmer, et cela si peu, que ses longs cheveux bougeaient à peine; c'était l'économie du mouvement poussée jusqu'à l'avarice. Certes, à voir cet homme, je n'aurais jamais deviné sa profession de chasseur; celui-là ne devait pas effrayer le gibier, à coup sûr, mais comment pouvait-il l'atteindre? Tout s'expliqua quand M. Fridriksson m'apprit que ce tranquille personnage n'était qu'un «chasseur d'eider», oiseau dont le duvet constitue la plus grande richesse de l'île. En effet, ce duvet s'appelle l'édredon, et il ne faut pas une grande dépense de mouvement pour le recueillir. Aux premiers jours de l'été, la femelle de l'eider, sorte de joli canard, va bâtir son nid parmi les rochers des fjörds1 dont la côte est toute frangée; ce nid bâti, elle le tapisse avec de fines plumes qu'elle s'arrache du ventre. Aussitôt le chasseur, ou mieux le négociant, arrive, prend le nid, et la femelle de recommencer son travail; cela dure ainsi tant qu'il lui reste quelque duvet. Quand elle s'est entièrement dépouillée, c'est au mâle de se déplumer à son tour. Seulement, comme la dépouille dure et grossière de ce dernier n'a aucune valeur commerciale, le chasseur ne prend pas la peine de lui voler le lit de sa couvée; le nid s'achève donc; la femelle pond ses oeufs; les petits éclosent, et, l'année suivante, la récolte de l'édredon recommence. 1 Nom donné aux golfes étroits dans les pays scandinaves. Or, comme l'eider ne choisit pas les rocs escarpés pour y bâtir son nid, mais plutôt des roches faciles et horizontales qui vont se perdre en mer, le chasseur islandais pouvait exercer son métier sans grande agitation. C'était un fermier qui n'avait ni à semer ni à couper sa moisson, mais à la récolter seulement. Ce personnage grave, flegmatique et silencieux, se nommait Hans Bjelke; il venait à la recommandation de M. Fridriksson. C'était notre futur guide. Ses manières contrastaient singulièrement avec celles de mon oncle. Cependant ils s'entendirent facilement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne regardaient au prix; l'un prêt à accepter ce qu'on lui offrait, l'autre prêt à donner ce qui lui serait demandé. Jamais marché ne fut plus facile à conclure. Or, des conventions il résulta que Hans s'engageait à nous conduire au village de Stapi, situé sur la côte méridionale de la presqu'île du Sneffels, au pied même du volcan. Il fallait compter par terre vingt-deux milles environ, voyage à faire en deux jours, suivant l'opinion de mon oncle. Mais quand il apprit qu'il s'agissait de milles danois de vingt-quatre mille pieds, il dut rabattre de son calcul et compter, vu l'insuffisance des chemins, sur sept ou huit jours de marche. Quatre chevaux devaient être mis à sa disposition, deux pour le porter, lui et moi, deux autres destinés à nos bagages. Hans, suivant son habitude, irait à pied. Il connaissait parfaitement cette partie de la côte, et il promit de prendre par le plus court. Son engagement avec mon oncle n'expirait pas à notre arrivée à Stapi; il demeurait à son service pendant tout le temps nécessaire à nos excursions scientifiques au prix de trois rixdales par semaine1. Seulement, il fut expressément convenu que cette somme serait comptée au guide chaque samedi soir, condition sine qua non de son engagement. 1 16fr. 08 c. Le départ fut fixé au 16 juin. Mon oncle voulut remettre au chasseur les arrhes du marché, mais celui-ci refusa d'un seul mot. «Efter,» fit-il. Après,» me dit le professeur pour mon édification. Hans, le traité conclu, se retira tout d'une pièce. «Un fameux homme, s'écria mon oncle, mais il ne s'attend guère au merveilleux rôle que l'avenir lui réserve de jouer. —Il nous accompagne donc jusqu'au… —Oui, Axel, jusqu'au centre de la terre.» Quarante-huit heures restaient encore à passer; à mon grand regret, je dus les employer à nos préparatifs; toute notre intelligence fut employée à disposer chaque objet de la façon la plus avantageuse, les instruments d'un côté, les armes d'un autre, les outils dans ce paquet, les vivres dans celui-là. En tout quatre groupes. Les instruments comprenaient: 1º Un thermomètre centigrade de Eigel, gradué jusqu'à cent cinquante degrés, ce qui me paraissait trop ou pas assez. Trop, si la chaleur ambiante devait monter là, auquel cas nous aurions cuit. Pas assez, s'il s'agissait de mesurer la température de sources ou toute autre matière en fusion. 2º Un manomètre à air comprimé, disposé de manière à indiquer des pressions supérieures à celles de l'atmosphère au niveau de l'Océan. En effet, le baromètre ordinaire n'eût pas suffi, la pression atmosphérique devant augmenter proportionnellement à notre descente au-dessous de la surface de la terre. 3º Un chronomètre de Boissonnas jeune de Genève, parfaitement réglé au méridien de Hambourg. 4º Deux boussoles d'inclinaison et de déclinaison. 5º Une lunette de nuit. 6º Deux appareils de Ruhmkorff, qui, au moyen d'un courant électrique, donnaient une lumière très portative, sûre et peu encombrante.1 1 L'appareil de M. Ruhnmkorff consiste en une pile de Bunzen, mise en activité au moyen du bichromate de potasse qui ne donne aucune odeur. Une bobine d'induction met l'électricité produite par la pile en communication avec une lanterne d'une disposition particulière; dans cette lanterne se trouve un serpentin de verre où le vide a été fait, et dans lequel reste seulement un résidu de gaz carbonique ou d'azote. Quand l'appareil fonctionne, ce gaz devient lumineux en produisant une lumière blanchâtre et continue. La pile et la bobine sont placées dans un sac de cuir que le voyageur porte en bandoulière. La lanterne, placée extérieurement, éclaire très suffisamment dans les profondes obscurités; elle permet de s'aventurer, sans craindre aucune explosion, au milieu des gaz les plus inflammables, et ne s'éteint pas même au sein des plus profonds cours d'eau. M. Ruhmkorff est un savant et habile physicien. Sa grande découverte, c'est sa bobine d'induction qui permet de produire de l'électricité à haute tension. Il a obtenu, en 1864, le prix quinquennal de 50,000 fr. que la France réservait à la plus ingénieuse application de l'électricité. Les armes consistaient en deux carabines de Purdley More et Co, et de deux revolvers Colt. Pourquoi des armes? Nous n'avions ni sauvages ni bêtes féroces à redouter, je suppose. Mais mon oncle paraissait tenir à son arsenal comme à ses instruments, surtout à une notable quantité de fulmi-coton inaltérable à l'humidité, et dont la force expansive est fort supérieure à celle de la poudre ordinaire. Les outils comprenaient deux pics, deux pioches, une échelle de soie, trois bâtons ferrés, une hache, un marteau, une douzaine de coins et pitons de fer, et de longues cordes à noeuds. Cela ne laissait pas de faire un fort colis, car l'échelle mesurait trois cents pieds de longueur. Enfin, il y avait les provisions; le paquet n'était pas gros, mais rassurant, car je savais qu'en viande concentrée et en biscuits secs il contenait pour six mois de vivres. Le genièvre en formait toute la partie liquide, et l'eau manquait totalement; mais nous avions des gourdes, et mon oncle comptait sur les sources pour les remplir; les objections que j'avais pu faire sur leur qualité, leur température, et même leur absence, étaient restées sans succès. Pour compléter la nomenclature exacte de nos articles de voyage, je noterai une pharmacie portative contenant des ciseaux à lames mousses, des attelles pour fracture, une pièce de ruban en fil écru, des bandes et compresses, du sparadrap, une palette pour saignée, toutes choses effrayantes; de plus, une série de flacons contenant de la dextrine, de l'alcool vulnéraire, de l'acétate de plomb liquide, de l'éther, du vinaigre et de l'ammoniaque, toutes drogues d'un emploi peu rassurant; enfin les matières nécessaires aux appareils de Ruhmkorff. Mon oncle n'avait eu garde d'oublier la provision de tabac, de poudre de chasse et d'amadou, non plus qu'une ceinture de cuir qu'il portait autour des reins et où se trouvait une suffisante quantité de monnaie d'or, d'argent et de papier. De bonnes chaussures, rendues imperméables par un enduit de goudron et de gomme élastique, se trouvaient au nombre de six paires dans le groupe des outils. «Ainsi vêtus, chaussés, équipés, il n'y a aucune raison pour ne pas aller loin,» me dit mon oncle. La journée du 14 fut employée tout entière à disposer ces différents objets. Le soir, nous dînâmes chez le baron Trampe, en compagnie du maire de Reykjawik et du docteur Hyaltalin, le grand médecin du pays. M. Fridriksson n'était pas au nombre des convives; j'appris plus tard que le gouverneur et lui se trouvaient en désaccord sur une question d'administration et ne se voyaient pas. Je n'eus donc pas l'occasion de comprendre un mot de ce qui se dit pendant ce dîner semi-officiel. Je remarquai seulement que mon oncle parla tout le temps. Le lendemain 15, les préparatifs furent achevés. Notre hôte fit un sensible plaisir au professeur en lui remettant une carte de l'Islande, incomparablement plus parfaite que celle d'Henderson, la carte de M. Olaf Nikolas Olsen, réduite au 1/400000, et publiée par la Société littéraire islandaise, d'après les travaux géodésiques de M. Scheel Frisac, et le levé topographique de M. Bjorn Gumlaugsonn. C'était un précieux document pour un minéralogiste. La dernière soirée se passa dans une intime causerie avec M. Fridrikssonn, pour lequel je me sentais pris d'une vive sympathie; puis, à la conversation succéda un sommeil assez agité, de ma part du moins. A cinq heures du matin, le hennissement de, quatre chevaux qui piaffaient sous ma fenêtre me réveilla. Je m'habillai à la hâte et je descendis dans la rue. Là, Hans achevait de charger nos bagages sans se remuer, pour ainsi dire. Cependant il opérait avec une adresse peu commune. Mon oncle faisait plus de bruit que de besogne, et le guide paraissait se soucier fort peu de ses recommandations. Tout fut terminé à six heures, M, Fridriksson nous serra les mains. Mon oncle le remercia en islandais de sa bienveillante hospitalité, et avec beaucoup de coeur. Quant à moi, j'ébauchai dans mon meilleur latin quelque salut cordial; puis nous nous mîmes en selle, et M. Fridriksson me lança avec son dernier adieu ce vers que Virgile semblait avoir fait pour nous, voyageurs incertains de la route: Et quacunque viam dederit fortuna sequamur. XII Nous étions partis par un temps couvert, mais fixe. Pas de fatigantes chaleurs à redouter, ni pluies désastreuses. Un temps de touristes. Le plaisir de courir à cheval à travers un pays inconnu me rendait de facile composition sur le début de l'entreprise. J'étais tout entier au bonheur de l'excursionniste fait de désirs et de liberté. Je commençais à prendre mon parti de l'affaire. «D'ailleurs, me disais-je, qu'est-ce que je risque? de voyager au milieu du pays le plus curieux! de gravir une montagne fort remarquable! au pis-aller de descendre au fond d'un cratère éteint? Il est bien évident que ce Saknussemm n'a pas fait autre chose. Quant à l'existence d'une galerie qui aboutisse au centre du globe, pure imagination! pure impossibilité! Donc, ce qu'il y a de bon à prendre de cette expédition, prenons-le, et sans marchander!» Ce raisonnement à peine achevé, nous avions quitté Reykjawik. Hans marchait en tête, d'un pas rapide, égal et continu. Les deux chevaux chargés de nos bagages le suivaient, sans qu'il fût nécessaire de les diriger. Mon oncle et moi, nous venions ensuite, et vraiment sans faire trop mauvaise figure sur nos bêtes petites, mais vigoureuses. L'Islande est une des grandes îles de l'Europe; elle mesure quatorze cents milles de surface, et ne compte que soixante mille habitants. Les géographes l'ont divisée en quatre quartiers, et nous avions à traverser presque obliquement celui qui porte le nom de Pays du quart du Sud-Ouest, «Sudvestr Fjordùngr.» Hans, en laissant Reykjawik, avait immédiatement suivi les bords de la mer; nous traversions de maigres pâturages qui se donnaient bien du mal pour être verts; le jaune réussissait mieux. Les sommets rugueux des masses trachytiques s'estompaient à l'horizon dans les brumes de l'est; par moments quelques plaques de neige, concentrant la lumière diffuse, resplendissaient sur le versant des cimes éloignées; certains pics, plus hardiment dressés, trouaient les nuages gris et réapparaissaient au-dessus des vapeurs mouvantes, semblables à des écueils émergés en plein ciel. Souvent ces chaînes de rocs arides faisaient une pointe vers la mer et mordaient sur le pâturage; mais il restait toujours une place suffisante pour passer. Nos chevaux, d'ailleurs, choisissaient d'instinct les endroits propices sans jamais ralentir leur marche. Mon oncle n'avait pas même la consolation d'exciter sa monture de la voix ou du fouet; il ne lui était pas permis d'être impatient. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant si grand sur son petit cheval, et, comme ses longues jambes rasaient le sol, il ressemblait à un centaure à six pieds. «Bonne bête! bonne bête! disait-il. Tu verras, Axel, que pas un animal ne l'emporte en intelligence sur le cheval islandais; neiges, tempêtes, chemins impraticables, rochers, glaciers, rien ne l'arrête. Il est brave, il est sobre, il est sûr. Jamais un faux pas, jamais une réaction. Qu'il se présente quelque rivière, quelque fjörd à traverser, et il s'en présentera, tu le verras sans hésiter se jeter à l'eau, comme un amphibie, et gagner le bord opposé! Mais ne le brusquons pas, laissons-le agir, et nous ferons, l'un portant l'autre, nos dix lieues par jour. —Nous, sans doute, répondis-je, mais le guide? —Oh! il ne m'inquiète guère. Ces gens-là, cela marche sans s'en apercevoir; celui-ci se remue si peu qu'il ne doit pas se fatiguer. D'ailleurs, au besoin, je lui céderai ma monture. Les crampes me prendraient bientôt, si je ne me donnais pas quelque mouvement. Les bras vont bien, mais il faut songer aux jambes.» Cependant nous avancions d'un pas rapide; le pays était déjà à peu près désert. Ça et là une ferme isolée, quelque boër1 solitaire, fait de bois, de terre, de morceaux de lave, apparaissait comme un mendiant au bord d'un chemin creux. Ces huttes délabrées avaient l'air d'implorer la charité des passants, et, pour un peu, on leur eût fait l'aumône. Dans ce pays, les routes, les sentiers même manquaient absolument, et la végétation, si lente qu'elle fût, avait vite fait d'effacer le pas des rares voyageurs. 1 Maison du paysan islandais Pourtant cette partie de la province, située à deux pas de sa capitale, comptait parmi les portions habitées et cultivées de l'Islande. Qu'étaient alors les contrées plus désertes que ce désert? Un demi-mille franchi, nous n'avions encore rencontré ni un fermier sur la porte de sa chaumière, ni un berger sauvage paissant un troupeau moins sauvage que lui; seulement quelques vaches et des moutons abandonnés à eux-mêmes. Que seraient donc les régions convulsionnées, bouleversées par les phénomènes éruptifs, nées des explosions volcaniques et des commotions souterraines? Nous étions destinés à les connaître plus tard; mais, en consultant la carte d'Olsen, je vis qu'on les évitait en longeant la sinueuse lisière du rivage; en effet, le grand mouvement plutonique s'est concentré surtout à l'intérieur de l'île; là les couches horizontales de roches superposées, appelées trapps en langue Scandinave, les bandes trachytiques, les éruptions de basalte, de tufs et de tous les conglomérats volcaniques, les coulées de lave et de porphyre en fusion, ont fait un pays d'une surnaturelle horreur. Je ne me doutais guère alors du spectacle qui nous attendait à la presqu'île du Sneffels, où ces dégâts d'une nature fougueuse forment un formidable chaos. Deux heures après avoir quitté Reykjawik, nous arrivions au bourg de Gufunes, appelé «Aoalkirkja» ou Église principale. Il n'offrait rien de remarquable. Quelques maisons seulement. A peine de quoi faire un hameau de l'Allemagne. Hans s'y arrêta une demi-heure; il partagea notre frugal déjeuner, répondit par oui et par non aux questions de mon oncle sur la nature de la route, et lorsqu'on lui demanda en quel endroit il comptait passer la nuit: «Gardär» dit-il seulement. Je consultai la carte pour savoir ce qu'était Gardär. Je vis une bourgade de ce nom sur les bords du Hvaljörd, à quatre milles de Reykjawik. Je la montrai à mon oncle. «Quatre milles seulement! dit-il. Quatre milles sur vingt-deux! Voilà une jolie promenade.» Il voulut faire une observation au guide, qui, sans lui répondre, reprit la tête des cheveux et se remit en marche. Trois heures plus tard, toujours en foulant le gazon décoloré des pâturages, il fallut contourner le Kollafjörd, détour plus facile et moins long qu'une traversée de ce golfe; bientôt nous entrions dans un «pingstaoer», lieu de juridiction communale, nommé Ejulberg, et dont le clocher eût sonné midi, si les églises islandaises avaient été assez riches pour posséder une horloge; mais elles ressemblent fort à leurs paroissiens, qui n'ont pas de montres, et qui s'en passent. Là les chevaux furent rafraîchis; puis, prenant par un rivage resserré entre une chaîne de collines et la mer, ils nous portèrent d'une traite à l' «aoalkirkja» de Brantar, et un mille plus loin à Saurböer «annexia», église annexe, située sur la rive méridionale du Hvalfjörd. Il était alors quatre heures du soir; nous avions franchi quatre milles 1. 1 Huit lieues. Le fjörd était large en cet endroit d'un demi-mille au moins; les vagues déferlaient avec bruit sur les rocs aigus; ce golfe s'évasait entre des murailles de rochers, sorte d'escarpe à pic haute de trois mille pieds et remarquable par ses couches brunes que séparaient des lits de tuf d'une nuance rougeâtre. Quelle que fût l'intelligence de nos chevaux, je n'augurais pas bien de la traversée d'un véritable bras de mer opérée sur le dos d'un quadrupède. «S'ils sont intelligents, dis-je, ils n'essayeront point de passer. En tout cas, je me charge d'être intelligent pour eux.» Mais mon oncle ne voulait pas attendre; il piqua des deux vers le rivage. Sa monture vint flairer la dernière ondulation des vagues et s'arrêta; mon oncle, qui avait son instinct à lui, la pressa d'avancer. Nouveau refus de l'animal, qui secoua la tête. Alors jurons et coups de fouet, mais ruades de la bête, qui commença à désarçonner son cavalier; enfin le petit cheval, ployant ses jarrets, se retira des jambes du professeur et le laissa tout droit planté sur deux pierres du rivage, comme le colosse de Rhodes. «Ah! maudit animal! s'écria le cavalier, subitement transformé en piéton et honteux comme un officier de cavalerie qui passerait fantassin. —«Farja,» fit le guide en lui touchant l'épaule. —Quoi! un bac? —«Der,» répondit Hans en montrant un bateau. —Oui, m'écriai-je, il y a un bac. —Il fallait donc le dire! Eh bien, en route! —«Tidvatten,» reprit le guide. —Que dit-il? —Il dit marée, répondit mon oncle en me traduisant le mot danois. —Sans doute, il faut attendre la marée? —«Förbida?» demanda mon oncle. —«Ja,» répondit Hans. Mon oncle frappa du pied, tandis que les chevaux se dirigeaient vers le bac. Je compris parfaitement la nécessité d'attendre un certain instant de la marée pour entreprendre la traversée du fjörd, celui où la mer, arrivée à sa plus grande hauteur, est étale. Alors le flux et le reflux n'ont aucune action sensible, et le bac ne risque pas d'être entraîné, soit au fond du golfe, soit en plein Océan. L'instant favorable n'arriva qu'à six heures du soir; mon oncle, moi, le guide, deux passeurs et les quatre chevaux, nous avions pris place dans une sorte de barque plate assez fragile. Habitué que j'étais aux bacs à vapeur de l'Elbe, je trouvai les rames des bateliers un triste engin mécanique. Il fallut plus d'une heure pour traverser le fjörd; mais enfin le passage se fit sans accident. Une demi-heure après, nous atteignions l'«aoalkirkja» de Gardär. XIII Il aurait dû faire nuit, mais sous le soixante cinquième parallèle, la clarté diurne des régions polaires ne devait pas m'étonner; en Islande, pendant les mois de juin et juillet, le soleil ne se couche pas. Néanmoins la température s'était abaissée; j'avais froid, et surtout faim. Bienvenu fut le «böer» qui s'ouvrit hospitalièrement pour nous recevoir. C'était la maison d'un paysan, mais, en fait d'hospitalité, elle valait celle d'un roi. A notre arrivée, le maître vint nous tendre la main, et, sans plus de cérémonie, il nous fit signe de le suivre. Le suivre, en effet, car l'accompagner eût été impossible. Un passage long, étroit, obscur, donnait accès dans cette habitation construite en poutres à peine équarries et permettait d'arriver à chacune des chambres; celles-ci étaient au nombre de quatre: la cuisine, l'atelier de tissage, la «badstofa», chambre à coucher de la famille, et, la meilleure entre toutes, la chambre des étrangers. Mon oncle, à la taille duquel on n'avait pas songé en bâtissant la maison, ne manqua pas de donner trois ou quatre fois de la tête contre les saillies du plafond. On nous introduisit dans notre chambre, sorte de grande salle avec un sol de terre battue et éclairée d'une fenêtre dont les vitres étaient faites de membranes de mouton assez peu transparentes. La literie se composait de fourrage sec jeté dans deux cadres de bois peints en rouge et ornés de sentences islandaises. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce confortable; seulement, il régnait dans cette maison une forte odeur de poisson sec, de viande macérée et de lait aigre dont mon odorat se trouvait assez mal. Lorsque nous eûmes mis de côté notre harnachement de voyageurs, la voix de l'hôte se fit entendre, qui nous conviait à passer dans la cuisine, seule pièce où l'on fit du feu, même par les plus grands froids. Mon oncle se hâta d'obéir à cette amicale injonction. Je le suivis. La cheminée de la cuisine était d'un modèle antique; au milieu de la chambre, une pierre pour tout foyer; au toit, un trou par lequel s'échappait la fumée. Cette cuisine servait aussi de salle à manger. A notre entrée, l'hôte, comme s'il ne nous avait pas encore vus, nous salua du mot «saellvertu,» qui signifie «soyez heureux», et il vint nous baiser sur la joue. Sa femme, après lui, prononça les mêmes paroles, accompagnées du même cérémonial; puis les deux époux, plaçant la main droite sur leur coeur, s'inclinèrent profondément. Je me hâte de dire que l'Islandaise était mère de dix-neuf enfants, tous, grands et petits, grouillant pêle-mêle au milieu des volutes de fumée dont le foyer remplissait la chambre. A chaque instant j'apercevais une petite tête blonde et un peu mélancolique sortir de ce brouillard. On eût dit une guirlande d'anges insuffisamment débarbouillés. Mon oncle et moi, nous fîmes très bon accueil à cette «couvée», et bientôt il y eut trois ou quatre de ces marmots sur nos épaules, autant sur nos genoux et le reste entre nos jambes. Ceux qui parlaient répétaient «saellvertu» dans tous les tons imaginables. Ceux qui ne parlaient pas n'en criaient que mieux. Ce concert fut interrompu par l'annonce du repas. En ce moment rentra le chasseur, qui venait de pourvoir à la nourriture des chevaux, c'est-à-dire qu'il les avait économiquement lâchés à travers champs; les pauvres bêtes devaient se contenter de brouter la mousse rare des rochers, quelques fucus peu nourrissants, et le lendemain elles ne manqueraient pas de venir d'elles-mêmes reprendre le travail de la veille. «Saellvertu,» fit Hans en entrant. Puis tranquillement, automatiquement, sans qu'un baiser fût plus accentué que l'autre, il embrassa l'hôte, l'hôtesse et leurs dix-neuf enfants. La cérémonie terminée, on se mit à table, au nombre de vingt-quatre, et par conséquent les uns sur les autres, dans le véritable sens de l'expression. Les plus favorisés n'avaient que deux marmots sur les genoux. Cependant le silence se fit dans ce petit monde à l'arrivée de la soupe, et la taciturnité naturelle, même aux gamins islandais, reprit son empire. L'hôte nous servit une soupe au lichen et point désagréable, puis une énorme portion de poisson sec nageant dans du beurre aigri depuis vingt ans, et par conséquent bien préférable au beurre frais, d'après les idées gastronomiques de l'Islande. Il y avait avec cela du «skyr», sorte de lait caillé, accompagné de biscuit et relevé par du jus de baies de genièvre; enfin, pour boisson, du petit lait mêlé d'eau, nommé «blanda» dans le pays. Si cette singulière nourriture était bonne ou non, c'est ce dont je ne pus juger. J'avais faim, et, au dessert, j'avalai jusqu'à la dernière bouchée une épaisse bouillie de sarrasin. Le repas terminé, les enfants disparurent; les grandes personnes entourèrent le foyer où brûlaient de la tourbe, des bruyères, du fumier de vache et des os de poissons desséchés. Puis, après cette «prise de chaleur», les divers groupes regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives. L'hôtesse offrit de nous retirer, suivant la coutume, nos bas et nos pantalons; mais, sur un refus des plus gracieux de notre part, elle n'insista pas, et je pus enfin me blottir dans ma couche de fourrage. Le lendemain, à cinq heures, nous faisions nos adieux au paysan islandais; mon oncle eut beaucoup de peine à lui faire accepter une rémunération convenable, et Hans donna le signal du départ. À cent pas de Gardär, le terrain commença à changer d'aspect; le sol devint marécageux et moins favorable à la marche. Sur la droite, la série des montagnes se prolongeait indéfiniment comme un immense système de fortifications naturelles, dont nous suivions la contrescarpe; souvent des ruisseaux se présentaient à franchir qu'il fallait nécessairement passer à gué et sans trop mouiller les bagages. Le désert se faisait de plus en plus profond; quelquefois, cependant, une ombre humaine semblait fuir au loin; si les détours de la route nous rapprochaient inopinément de l'un de ces spectres, j'éprouvais un dégoût soudain à la vue d'une tête gonflée, à peau luisante, dépourvue de cheveux, et de plaies repoussantes que trahissaient les déchirures de misérables haillons. La malheureuse créature ne venait pas tendre sa main déformée; elle se sauvait, au contraire, mais pas si vite que Hans ne l'eût saluée du «saellvertu» habituel. —«Spetelsk,» disait-il. —Un lépreux!» répétait mon oncle. Et ce mot seul produisait son effet répulsif. Cette horrible affection de la lèpre est assez commune en Islande; elle n'est pas contagieuse, mais héréditaire; aussi le mariage est-il interdit à ces misérables. Ces apparitions n'étaient pas de nature è égayer le paysage qui devenait profondément triste; les dernières touffes d'herbes venaient mourir sous nos pieds. Pas un arbre, si ce n'est quelques bouquets de bouleaux nains semblables à des broussailles. Pas un animal, sinon quelques chevaux, de ceux que leur maître ne pouvait nourrir, et qui erraient sur les mornes plaines. Parfois un faucon planait dans les nuages gris et s'enfuyait à tire-d'aile vers les contrées du sud; je me laissais aller à la mélancolie de cette nature sauvage, et mes souvenirs me ramenaient à mon pays natal. Il fallut bientôt traverser plusieurs petits fjörds sans importance, et enfin un véritable golfe; la marée, étale alors, nous permit de passer sans attendre et de gagner le hameau d'Alftanes, situé un mille au delà. Le soir, après avoir coupé à gué deux rivières riches en truites et en brochets, l'Alfa et l'Heta, nous fûmes obligés de passer la nuit dans une masure abandonnée, digne d'être hantée par tous les lutins de la mythologie Scandinave; à coup sûr le génie du froid y avait élu domicile, et il fît des siennes pendant toute la nuit. La journée suivante ne présenta aucun incident particulier. Toujours même sol marécageux, même uniformité, même physionomie triste. Le soir, nous avions franchi la moitié de la distance à parcourir, et nous couchions à «l'annexia» de Krösolbt. Le 19 juin, pendant un mille environ, un terrain de lave s'étendit sous nos pieds; cette disposition du sol est appelée «hraun» dans le pays; la lave ridée à la surface affectait des formes de câbles tantôt allongés, tantôt roulés sur eux-mêmes; une immense coulée descendait des montagnes voisines, volcans actuellement éteints, mais dont ces débris attestaient la violence passée. Cependant quelques fumées de source chaudes rampaient ça et là. Le temps nous manquait pour observer ces phénomènes; il fallait marcher; bientôt le sol marécageux reparut sous le pied de nos montures; de petits lacs l'entrecoupaient. Notre direction était alors à l'ouest; nous avions en effet tourné la grande baie de Faxa, et la double cime blanche du Sneffels se dressait dans les nuages à moins de cinq milles. Les chevaux marchaient bien; les difficultés du sol ne les arrêtaient pas; pour mon compte, je commençais à devenir très fatigué; mon oncle demeurait ferme et droit comme au premier jour; je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer à l'égal du chasseur, qui regardait cette expédition comme une simple promenade. Le samedi 20 juin, à six heures du soir, nous atteignions Büdir, bourgade située sur le bord de la mer, et le guide réclamait sa paye convenue. Mon oncle régla avec lui. Ce fut la famille même de Hans, c'est-à-dire ses oncles et cousins germains, qui nous offrit l'hospitalité; nous fûmes bien reçus, et sans abuser des bontés de ces braves gens, je me serais volontiers refait chez eux des fatigues du voyage. Mais mon oncle, qui n'avait rien à refaire, ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et le lendemain il fallut enfourcher de nouveau nos bonnes bêtes. Le sol se ressentait du voisinage de la montagne dont les racines de granit sortaient de terre: comme celles d'un vieux chêne. Nous contournions l'immense base du volcan. Le professeur ne le perdait pas des yeux; il gesticulait, il semblait le prendre au défi et dire: «Voilà donc le géant que je vais dompter!» Enfin, après vingt-quatre heures de marche, les chevaux s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes à la porte du presbytère de Stapi. XIV Stapi est une bourgade formée d'une trentaine de huttes, et bâtie en pleine lave sous les rayons du soleil réfléchis par le volcan. Elle s'étend au fond d'un petit fjord encaissé dans une muraille du plus étrange effet. On sait que le basalte est une roche brune d'origine ignée; elle affecte des formes régulières qui surprennent par leur disposition. Ici la nature procède géométriquement et travaille à la manière humaine, comme si elle eût manié l'équerre, le compas et le fil à plomb. Si partout ailleurs elle fait de l'art avec ses grandes masses jetées sans ordre, ses cônes à peine ébauchés, ses pyramides imparfaites, avec la bizarre succession de ses lignes, ici, voulant donner l'exemple de la régularité, et précédant les architectes des premiers âges, elle a créé un ordre sévère, que ni les splendeurs de Babylone ni les merveilles de la Grèce n'ont jamais dépassé. J'avais bien entendu parler de la Chaussée des Géants en Irlande, et de la Grotte de Fingal dans l'une des Hébrides, mais le spectacle d'une substruction basaltique ne s'était pas encore offert à mes regards. Or, à Stapi, ce phénomène apparaissait dans toute sa beauté. La muraille du fjörd, comme toute la côte de la presqu'île, se composait d'une suite de colonnes verticales, hautes de trente pieds. Ces fûts droits et d'une proportion pure supportaient une archivolte, faite de colonnes horizontales dont le surplombement formait demi-voûte au-dessus de la mer. A de certains intervalles, et sous cet impluvium naturel, l'oeil surprenait des ouvertures ogivales d'un dessin admirable, à travers lesquelles les flots du large venaient se précipiter en écumant. Quelques tronçons de basalte, arrachés par les fureurs de l'Océan, s'allongeaient sur le sol comme les débris d'un temple antique, ruines éternellement jeunes, sur lesquelles passaient les siècles sans les entamer. Telle était la dernière étape de notre voyage terrestre. Hans nous y avait conduits avec intelligence, et je me rassurais un peu en songeant qu'il devait nous accompagner encore. En arrivant à la porte de la maison du recteur, simple cabane basse, ni plus belle, ni plus confortable que ses voisines, je vis un homme en train de ferrer un cheval, le marteau à la main, et le tablier de cuir aux reins. «Saelvertu,» lui dit le chasseur. —«God dag,» répondit le maréchal-ferrant en parfait danois. —«Kyrkoherde,» fit Hans en se retournant vers mon oncle. —Le recteur! répéta ce dernier. Il paraît, Axel, que ce brave homme est le recteur.» Pendant ce temps, le guide mettait le «kyrkoherde» au courant de la situation; celui-ci, suspendant son travail, poussa une sorte de cri en usage sans doute entre chevaux et maquignons, et aussitôt une grande mégère sortit de la cabane. Si elle ne mesurait pas six pieds de haut, il ne s'en fallait guère. Je craignais qu'elle ne vînt offrir aux voyageurs le baiser islandais; mais il n'en fut rien, et même elle mit assez peu de bonne grâce à nous introduire dans sa maison. La chambre des étrangers me parut être la plus mauvaise du presbytère, étroite, sale et infecte. Il fallut s'en contenter; le recteur ne semblait pas pratiquer l'hospitalité antique. Loin de là. Avant la fin du jour, je vis que nous avions affaire à un forgeron, à un pêcheur, à un chasseur, à un charpentier, et pas du tout à un ministre du Seigneur. Nous, étions en semaine, il est vrai. Peut-être se rattrapait-il le dimanche. Je ne veux pas dire du mal de ces pauvres prêtres qui, après tout, sont fort misérables; ils reçoivent du gouvernement danois un traitement ridicule et perçoivent le quart de la dîme de leur paroisse, ce qui ne fait pas une somme de soixante marks courants1. De là, nécessité de travailler pour vivre; mais à pécher, à chasser, à ferrer des chevaux, on finit par prendre les manières, le ton et les moeurs des chasseurs, des pêcheurs et autres gens un peu rudes; le soir même je m'aperçus que notre hôte ne comptait pas la sobriété au nombre de ses vertus. 1 Monnaie de Hambourg, 30 fr. environ. Mon oncle comprit vite à quel genre d'homme il avait affaire; au lieu d'un brave et digne savant, il trouvait un paysan lourd et grossier; il résolut donc de commencer au plus tôt sa grande expédition et de quitter cette cure peu hospitalière. Il ne regardait pas à ses fatigues et résolut d'aller passer quelques jours dans la montagne. Les préparatifs de départ furent donc faits dès le lendemain de notre arrivée à Stapi. Hans loua les services de trois Islandais pour remplacer les chevaux dans le transport des bagages; mais, une fois arrivés au fond du cratère, ces indigènes devaient rebrousser chemin et nous abandonner à nous-mêmes. Ce point fut parfaitement arrêté. A cette occasion, mon oncle dut apprendre au chasseur que son intention était de poursuivre la reconnaissance du volcan jusqu'à ses dernières limites. Hans se contenta d'incliner la tête. Aller là ou ailleurs, s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de son île ou la parcourir, il n'y voyait aucune différence; quant à moi, distrait jusqu'alors par les incidents du voyage, j'avais un peu oublié l'avenir, mais maintenant je sentais l'émotion me reprendre de plus belle. Qu'y faire? Si j'avais pu tenter de résister au professeur Lidenbrock, c'était à Hambourg et non au pied du Sneffels. Une idée, entre toutes, me tracassait fort, idée effrayante et faite pour ébranler des nerfs moins sensibles que les miens. «Voyons, me disais-je, nous allons gravir le Sneffels. Bien. Nous allons visiter son cratère. Bon. D'autres l'ont fait qui n'en sont pas morts. Mais ce n'est pas tout. S'il se présente un chemin pour descendre dans les entrailles du sol, si ce malencontreux Saknussemm a dit vrai, nous allons nous perdre au milieu des galeries souterraines du volcan. Or, rien n'affirme que le Sneffels soit éteint? Qui prouve qu'une éruption ne se prépare pas? De ce que le monstre dort depuis 1229, s'ensuit-il qu'il ne puisse se réveiller? Et, s'il se réveille, qu'est-ce que nous deviendrons?» Cela demandait la peine d'y réfléchir, et j'y réfléchissais. Je ne pouvais dormir sans rêver d'éruption; or, le rôle de scorie me paraissait assez brutal à jouer. Enfin je n'y tins plus; je résolus de soumettre le cas à mon oncle le plus adroitement possible, et sous la forme d'une hypothèse parfaitement irréalisable. J'allai le trouver. Je lui fis part de mes craintes, et je me reculai pour le laisser éclater à son aise. «J'y pensais,» répondit-il simplement. Que signifiaient ces paroles! Allait-il donc entendre la voix de la raison? Songeait-il à suspendre ses projets? C'eût été trop beau pour être possible.. Après quelques instants de silence, pendant lesquels je n'osais l'interroger, il reprit en disant: «J'y pensais. Depuis notre arrivée à Stapi, je me suis préoccupé de la grave question que tu viens de me soumettre, car il ne faut pas agir en imprudents. —Non, répondis-je avec force. —Il y a six cents ans que le Sneffels est muet; mais il peut parler. Or les éruptions sont toujours précédées par des phénomènes parfaitement connus; j'ai donc interrogé les habitants du pays, j'ai étudié le sol, et je puis te le dire, Axel, il n'y aura pas d'éruption.» A cette affirmation je restai stupéfait, et je ne pus répliquer. «Tu doutes de mes paroles? dit mon oncle, eh bien! suis-moi.» J'obéis machinalement. En sortant du presbytère, le professeur prit un chemin direct qui, par une ouverture de la muraille basaltique, s'éloignait de la mer. Bientôt nous étions en rase campagne, si l'on peut donner ce nom à un amoncellement immense de déjections volcaniques; le pays paraissait comme écrasé sous une pluie de pierres énormes, de trapp, de basalte, de granit et de toutes les roches pyroxéniques. Je voyais ça et là des fumerolles monter dans les airs; ces vapeurs blanches nommées «reykir» en langue islandaise, venaient des sources thermales, et elles indiquaient, par leur violence, l'activité volcanique du sol. Cela me paraissait justifier mes craintes. Aussi je tombai de mon haut quand mon oncle me dit: «Tu vois toutes ces fumées, Axel; eh bien, elles prouvent que nous n'avons rien à redouter des fureurs du volcan! —Par exemple! m'écriai-je. —Retiens bien ceci, reprit le professeur: aux approches d'une éruption, ces fumerolles redoublent d'activité pour disparaître complètement pendant la durée du phénomène, car les fluides élastiques, n'ayant plus la tension nécessaire, prennent le chemin des cratères au lieu de s'échapper à travers les fissures du globe. Si donc ces vapeurs se maintiennent dans leur état habituel, si leur énergie ne s'accroît pas, si tu ajoutes à cette observation que le vent, la pluie ne sont pas remplacés par un air lourd et calme, tu peux affirmer qu'il n'y aura pas d'éruption prochaine. —Mais… —Assez. Quand la science a prononcé, il n'y a plus qu'à se taire.» Je revins à la cure l'oreille basse; mon oncle m'avait battu avec des arguments scientifiques. Cependant j'avais encore un espoir, c'est qu'une fois arrivés au fond du cratère, il serait impossible, faute de galerie, de descendre plus profondément, et cela en dépit de tous les Saknussemm du monde. Je passai la nuit suivante en plein cauchemar au milieu d'un volcan et des profondeurs de la terre, je me sentis lancé dans les espaces planétaires sous la forme de roche éruptive. Le lendemain, 23 juin, Hans nous attendait avec ses compagnons chargés des vivres, des outils et des instruments. Deux bâtons ferrés, deux fusils, deux cartouchières, étaient réservés à mon oncle et à moi. Hans, en homme de précaution, avait ajouté à nos bagages une outre pleine qui, jointe à nos gourdes, nous assurait de l'eau pour huit jours. Il était neuf heures du matin. Le recteur et sa haute mégère attendaient devant leur porte. Ils voulaient sans doute nous adresser l'adieu suprême de l'hôte au voyageur. Mais cet adieu prit la forme inattendue d'une note formidable, où l'on comptait jusqu'à l'air de la maison pastorale, air infect, j'ose le dire. Ce digne couple nous rançonnait comme un aubergiste suisse et portait à un beau prix son hospitalité surfaite. Mon oncle paya sans marchander. Un homme qui partait pour le centre de la terre ne regardait pas à quelques rixdales. Ce point réglé, Hans donna le signal du départ, et quelques instants après nous avions quitté Stapi. XV Le Sneffels est haut de cinq mille pieds; il termine, par son double cône, une bande trachytique qui se détache du système orographique de l'île. De notre point de départ on ne pouvait voir ses deux pics se profiler sur le fond grisâtre du ciel. J'apercevais seulement une énorme calotte de neige abaissée sur le front du géant. Nous marchions en file, précédés du chasseur; celui-ci remontait d'étroits sentiers où deux personnes n'auraient pas pu aller de front. Toute conversation devenait donc à peu près impossible. Au delà de la muraille basaltique du fjörd de Stapi, se présenta d'abord un sol de tourbe herbacée et fibreuse, résidu de l'antique végétation des marécages de la presqu'île; la masse de ce combustible encore inexploité suffirait à chauffer pendant un siècle toute la population de l'Islande; cette vaste tourbière, mesurée du fond de certains ravins, avait souvent soixante-dix pieds de haut et présentait des couches successives de détritus carbonisés, séparées par des feuillets de tuf ponceux. En véritable neveu du professeur Lidenbrock et malgré mes préoccupations, j'observais avec intérêt les curiosités minéralogiques étalées dans ce vaste cabinet d'histoire naturelle; en même temps je refaisais dans mon esprit toute l'histoire géologique de l'Islande. Cette île, si curieuse, est évidemment sortie du fond des eaux à une époque relativement moderne; peut-être même s'élève-t-elle encore par un mouvement insensible. S'il en est ainsi, on ne peut attribuer son origine qu'à l'action des feux souterrains. Donc, dans ce cas, la théorie de Humphry Davy, le document de Saknussemm, les prétentions de mon oncle, tout s'en allait en fumée. Cette hypothèse me conduisit à examiner attentivement la nature du sol, et je me rendis bientôt compte de la succession des phénomènes qui présidèrent à la formation de l'île. L'Islande, absolument privée de terrain sédimentaire, se compose uniquement de tuf volcanique, c'est-à-dire d'un agglomérat de pierres et de roches d'une texture poreuse. Avant l'existence des volcans; elle était faite d'un massif trappéen, lentement soulevé au-dessus des flots par la poussée des forces centrales. Les feux intérieurs n'avaient pas encore fait irruption au dehors. Mais, plus tard, une large fente se creusa diagonalement du sud-ouest au nord-ouest de l'île, par laquelle s'épancha peu à peu toute la pâte trachytique. Le phénomène s'accomplissait alors sans violence; l'issue était énorme, et les matières fondues, rejetées des entrailles du globe, s'étendirent tranquillement en vastes nappes ou en masses mamelonnées. A cette époque apparurent les fedspaths, les syénites et les porphyres. Mais, grâce à cet épanchement, l'épaisseur de l'île s'accrut considérablement, et, par suite, sa force de résistance. On conçoit quelle quantité de fluides élastiques s'emmagasina dans son sein, lorsqu'elle n'offrit plus aucune issue, après le refroidissement de la croûte trachytique. Il arriva donc un moment où la puissance mécanique de ces gaz fut telle qu'ils soulevèrent la lourde écorce et se creusèrent de hautes cheminées. De là le volcan fait du soulèvement de la croûte, puis le cratère subitement troué au sommet du volcan. Alors aux phénomènes éruptifs succédèrent les phénomènes volcaniques; par les ouvertures nouvellement formées s'échappèrent d'abord les déjections basaltiques, dont la plaine que nous traversions en ce moment offrait à nos regards les plus merveilleux spécimens. Nous marchions sur ces roches pesantes d'un gris foncé que le refroidissement avait moulées en prismes à base hexagone. Au loin se voyaient un grand nombre de cônes aplatis, qui furent jadis autant de bouches ignivomes. Puis, l'éruption basaltique épuisée, le volcan, dont la force s'accrut de celle des cratères éteints, donna passade aux laves et à ces tufs de cendres et de scories dont j'apercevais les longues coulées éparpillées sur ses flancs comme une chevelure opulente. Telle fut la succession des phénomènes qui constituèrent l'Islande; tous provenaient de l'action des feux intérieurs, et supposer que la masse interne ne demeurait pas dans un état permanent d'incandescente liquidité, c'était folie. Folie surtout de prétendre atteindre le centre du globe! Je me rassurais donc sur l'issue de notre entreprise, tout en marchant à l'assaut du Sneffels. La route devenait de plus en plus difficile; le sol montait; les éclats de roches s'ébranlaient, et il fallait la plus scrupuleuse attention pour éviter des chutes dangereuses. Hans s'avançait tranquillement comme sur un terrain uni; parfois il disparaissait derrière les grands blocs, et nous le perdions de vue momentanément; alors un sifflement aigu, échappé de ses lèvres, indiquait la direction à suivre. Souvent aussi il s'arrêtait, ramassait quelques débris de rocs, les disposait d'une façon reconnaissable et formait ainsi des amers destinés à indiquer la route du retour. Précaution bonne en soi, mais que les événements futurs rendirent inutile. Trois fatigantes heures de marche nous avaient amenés seulement à la base de la montagne. Là, Hans fit signe de s'arrêter, et un déjeuner sommaire fut partagé entre tous. Mon oncle mangeait les morceaux doubles pour aller plus vite. Seulement, cette halte de réfection étant aussi une halte de repos, il dut attendre le bon plaisir du guide, qui donna le signal du départ une heure après. Les trois Islandais, aussi taciturnes que leur camarade le chasseur, ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot et mangèrent sobrement. Nous commencions maintenant à gravir les pentes du Sneffels; son neigeux sommet, par une illusion d'optique fréquente dans les montagnes, me paraissait fort rapproché, et cependant, que de longues heures avant de l'atteindre! quelle fatigue surtout! Les pierres qu'aucun ciment de terre, aucune herbe ne liaient entre elles, s'éboulaient sous nos pieds et allaient se perdre dans la plaine avec la rapidité d'une avalanche. En de certains endroits, les flancs du mont faisaient avec l'horizon un angle de trente-six degrés au moins; il était impossible de les gravir, et ces raidillons pierreux devaient être tournés non sans difficulté. Nous nous prêtions alors un mutuel secours à l'aide de nos bâtons. Je dois dire que mon oncle se tenait près de moi le plus possible; il ne me perdait pas de vue, et en mainte occasion, son bras me fournit un solide appui. Pour son compte, il avait sans doute le sentiment inné de l'équilibre, car il ne bronchait pas. Les Islandais, quoique chargés grimpaient avec une agilité de montagnards. A voir la hauteur de la cime du Sneffels, il me semblait impossible qu'on pût l'atteindre de ce côté, si l'angle d'inclinaison des pentes ne se fermait pas. Heureusement, après une heure de fatigues et de tours de force, au milieu du vaste tapis de neige développé sur la croupe du volcan, une sorte d'escalier se présenta inopinément, qui simplifia notre ascension. Il était formé par l'un de ces torrents de pierres rejetées par les éruptions, et dont le nom islandais est «stinâ». Si ce torrent n'eût pas été arrêté dans sa chute par la disposition des flancs de la montagne, il serait allé se précipiter dans la mer et former des îles nouvelles. Tel il était, tel il nous servit fort; la raideur des pentes s'accroissait, mais ces marches de pierres permettaient de les gravir aisément, et si rapidement même, qu'étant resté un moment en arrière pendant que mes compagnons continuaient leur ascension, je les aperçus déjà réduits, par l'éloignement, à une apparence microscopique. A sept heures du soir nous avions monté les deux mille marches de l'escalier, et nous dominions une extumescence de la montagne, sorte d'assise sur laquelle s'appuyait le cône proprement dit du cratère. La mer s'étendait à une profondeur de trois mille deux cents pieds; nous avions dépassé la limite des neiges perpétuelles, assez peu élevée en Islande par suite de l'humidité constante du climat. Il faisait un froid violent; le vent soufflait avec force. J'étais épuisé. Le professeur vit bien que mes jambes me refusaient tout service, et, malgré son impatience, il se décida à s'arrêter. Il fit donc signe au chasseur, qui secoua la tête en disant: —«Ofvanför.» —Il parait qu'il faut aller plus haut, dit mon oncle. Puis il demanda à Hans le motif de sa réponse. —«Mistour», répondit le guide. —«Ja, mistour,» répéta l'un des Islandais d'un ton effrayé. —Que signifie ce mot? demandai-je avec inquiétude. —Vois,» dit mon oncle. Je portai mes regards vers la plaine; une immense colonne de pierre ponce pulvérisée, de sable et de poussière s'élevait en tournoyant comme une trombe; le vent la rabattait sur le flanc du Sneffels, auquel nous étions accrochés; ce rideau opaque étendu devant le soleil produisait une grande ombre jetée sur la montagne. Si cette trombe s'inclinait, elle devait inévitablement nous enlacer dans ses tourbillons. Ce phénomène, assez fréquent lorsque le vent souffle des glaciers, prend le nom de «mistour» en langue islandaise. «Hastigt, hastigt,» s'écria notre guide. Sans savoir le danois, je compris qu'il nous fallait suivre Hans au plus vite. Celui-ci commença à tourner le cône du cratère, mais en biaisant, de manière à faciliter la marche; bientôt, la trombe s'abattit sur la montagne, qui tressaillit à son choc; les pierres saisies dans les remous du vent volèrent en pluie comme dans une éruption. Nous étions, heureusement, sur le versant opposé et à l'abri de tout danger; sans la précaution du guide, nos corps déchiquetés, réduits en poussière, fussent retombés au loin comme le produit de quelque météore inconnu. Cependant Hans ne jugea pas prudent de passer la nuit sur les flancs du cône. Nous continuâmes notre ascension en zigzag; les quinze cents pieds qui restaient à franchir prirent près de cinq heures; les détours, les biais et contremarches mesuraient trois lieues au moins. Je n'en pouvais plus; je succombais au froid et à la faim. L'air, un peu raréfié, ne suffisait pas au jeu de mes poumons. Enfin, à onze heures du soir, en pleine obscurité, le sommet du Sneffels fut atteint, et, avant d'aller m'abriter à l'intérieur du cratère, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir «le soleil de minuit» au plus bas de sa carrière, projetant ses pâles rayons sur l'île endormie à mes pieds